


Regular Customer- Samuel Drake x Reader

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 21,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your work is the oldest in the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your job was not the best in the world, but if it was the oldest. You spent your nights on the street, offering your body in exchange for money. Regrettably your work in the morning had a salary a little less than miserable and even that was enough to keep you alive, you did not want to spend your whole life barely subsisting. Even worse, you not want your little Noa, your son, have to see immersed in have just the basics and indispensable. He was still small, was six years old, but you wanted to be sure he had a much more promising future than yours.

You had not been able to go to college, and when you seeking for work, everything got worse. And that was why you had opened an account in the name of your son, so that, in the time, at least he could study something he liked.

And that was why you spent your morning at a mediocre office and night in the red streets of the city.

You and your friends in the night had that site. It was not the best, the privileged area was elsewhere, but at least the rival groups don’t came to steal customers, and the owner of the “herd” Mrs. Sophie, was an excellent woman. She always bought condoms for all, she made sure that no idiot’s bothered you and she paid a small group of gangsters who dedicated themselves to protect you from any son of a bitch.

It was not the best job, but still, you had more freedom and you felt more protected that on your own desk, sitting for hours with competitive coworkers and an abusive boss, who more than once he had demanded a fellatio in exchange for not throwing you to work.

Besides that you earn a lot better money. Yes, it was dirty, low, but a job in the end. You only needed hold some things and pretend pleasure, to receive about the same as sitting under pressure. There was only one problem, and was that the clientele was varied.

There were cold nights where you barely had customers. There were nights that had grisly customers. But there were other, where practically you do not stop and you could go to sleep a couple of hours with a couple of months of school for your child, in cash.

On that night in particular, the weather was propitious. You could walk with your miniskirt without you freeze your ass.

Your companions were revolutionized, one of them passed the report, by phone, that a regular customer was hovering. You knew who he was, you had seen him occasionally, but you’d never had the opportunity to serve him. Although, might never be your turn.

The chaos was that he was a category 10A.

You had created categories to differentiate good customers for garbage. From 1 to 10, the customer as a personality. Starting with 1, the typical almost rapist that not even paid, beaten or humiliated, to 10, customers especially kind, sweet, who never did nothing to damage them, and they gave large tips.

From A to E. A was for men with delicious succulent bodies and members, E was to spook with useless, subpar or not working dicks.

You usually crossed with customers type 7C, was rare to find a 9B. So he, one 10A, was so recognized that generated a maelstrom of women offering. He worth it.

You saw him get down his car and walk, with several teammates pulling his arm, calling him.

\- You know I’m available to you, sweetie- Romy said, a beautiful lady with green eyes.

\- I’ve been with you, Romy- He said- Today I want something different.

\- But you can repeat me, Mr. Drake- Wanda said.

\- Thank you beautiful, but no- He said, throwing his cigarette already consumed.

\- ¿Something different?- Fanny said- ¿Why not me?

Drake laughed softly more than anything because he knew that Fanny actually it called Octavio and he nearly had more masculine than him.

\- ¿Do you even know you want today?- Hanna said.

Hanna was a leader. A woman with black skin, strong, high ranking among you. Black belt in karate and with such a large family in the slums, able to face with all the police. But also as something past years, and extremely sweet with you.

\- I really do not know- Drake looked at Wanda and Romy that did not stop touching him.

\- You must have some idea, Samuel…- Hanna smoked a little- Let them give you some care as you think.

\- No, no- He smiled- I want something new ¿Is there any that I don’t… taste?

\- To me- Wanda tried again.

\- Wanda- Hanna spoke firmly, she not want to scare an 10A- There are a handful yet…

\- I…- Samuel smiled some more, something sad- I know you are here because life does not treat you well. ¿Is there any particular… bad? I want to do something good today.

\- How sweet- Romy was touched.

\- Yes, there is someone- Hanna looked down the street- Lately she has poor clientele and her child is mildly ill.

\- I hate that you have to leave yours children for this- He growled- ¿Who?

\- Bonny.

Hanna told him where she was and Drake soon left his other ladies behind.

You kept walking down the sidewalk, looking for potential cars, pedestrians and even danger.

You see the 10A leave your companions, almost across the Street and walk straight and calm step towards you. It was impossible to touch you with him. You don’t were the best of the group, but you looked around, and it was obvious that you were his prey, there was no one closer.

\- ¿Bonny?- Samuel approached.

\- Yes ¿What happen?- You looked at him.

\- I’m Samuel Drake.

\- I know. You’re a regular customer.

\- ¿You are available?

\- Only if you have any to pay me.

He took out his wallet and removed money to give it to you. You took it and looked at the slight cost, pouting.

\- ¿What is this?- Your grunting.

\- Take it easy, it is for you to come with me to the car.

\- Oh… It’s okay.

Slowly you followed him to his car. That money was only a residence permit, businesses would be made elsewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite everything and know that Drake was a valuable man, was surprised that he open the car door so you could sit. A gentleman to the old school.

You saw him sit behind the wheel and look at you for a moment.

\- ¿Would it be too daring if I take you to my house?- He said.

\- In another case… Yes. But you’re a 10A, I trust you enough.

\- ¿A 10A?- He started the engine- ¿What is that?

\- Categories. Every time someone uses our services, is exposed to be cataloged and that the rest of us know if deserves to be treated, if we need to avoid him or if we need to “preserve” him.

\- ¿And I am?- He started to drive.

\- The highest category- You looked him- Is for that you always have two or three of us around.

\- ¿Seriously? ¿The highest?- He smiled- That flattering, but I do not know why.

\- Because you’re a good person and physically perfect… Is not a science…

He laughed softly. You had to admit that he had a lovely laughter, very fresh and genuine. Still you decided not to close the gap. You had to be professional. You had learned to keep your emotions apart from your work. It had happened, when you were starting in such activities. You were in love with the first customer that treated you fairly well, and the result was terrible.

Keeping indifference you waited to reach his small house. You were attentive enough to detect if there was someone else, if there were weapons or drugs. Nothing bad at the moment.

You came, watching him slightly, seeing that he closed the door softly, almost gently.

\- Sit down if you want- He point the couch.

You obey him, speculating that he want something on the couch, so you sit while you unbuttoning your blouse.

\- Hey, Bonny, no- He stopped you softly, standing by your side- Wait.

You stopped and automatically took his belt. You knew what kind of things the men wanted.

\- Beautiful…- Samuel took your hands- Calm… Let’s talk a moment before.

\- ¿Talk?

\- Talk… And is not necessary that you act with me, sweetie- He sat next to you- I like authenticity.

\- Fine.

\- First tell me your… prices.

\- 50 for masturbating. 100 for fellatio to make you cum, but if you take more than fifteen minutes, you do not pay.

\- Interesting…

\- 200 for normal sex, 300 for anal, 500 by a mixed time. Charge minimum of 100 for requests. Always with a condom.

\- ¿Requests?- He look at you.

\- Swallowing semen, spanking, bondage, humiliation, struggle, fetishes…

\- Interesting…- He thought again- ¿Do you work at this full time or…?

\- Extra entry. I want my child go to college.

\- ¿You have a son?- He pretended he did not know that- How adorable ¿What is his name?

\- Noa, he have six years old.

\- If you have multiple jobs, and your son… ¿When you sleep?

\- I work in the street from midnight until 4 am. Then I sleep until 8 am, I go back to work and sleep when I return, until 4 pm, when I go to see my son.

\- Heaven- He was surprised- You work hard, beautiful. ¿How much do you earn generally?

\- ¿Are you a cop or what?- Your snort, crossing your arms.

\- Curiosity…

\- It depends… 2500 in a very good night, although I usually get 1000 in an ordinary night.

\- I propose you something…

\- I imagine that- You saw it coming- Tell me.

\- Is just midnight. I give you 5000 now, we have a little sex, you sleep beside me and eat breakfast around 7 am and I took you to work.

\- ¿Where’s the but?

\- ¿The but?- He don’t understand.

\- With 500 I can give you sex and go ¿Why do you want give me 5000?

\- Another woman had accepted without question… - Samuel smiled- You are honest.

\- Be a prostitute does not make me a thief or anything like that.

\- I know. Precisely for that I have interest…

Drake rise, walked to a desk, opened a drawer and took the money. He put 5000 in your hands, as if nothing.

\- ¿What do you say?- He smiled.

\- They look real and all- You check the money- ¿Is it legal at least?

\- Always.

\- All right…- You kept in your bag- ¿What do you want me to do?

\- What you want.

\- You pay, you ask…

\- Mmmmm…- He leaned back in the couch- No.

\- I don’t understand- You confused- You’re good people, yes, but 5000 for doing nothing ¿Why?

\- Cute…- He sighed, sitting next to you- Because I come to do a job, where I got good money. But on the trip… I cross with a gang wich ran ladies of yourself… work. I had to pretend it was even known to me that scenario, but seeing as they were treated like trash, discard as an object, the humiliation, the beatings… It was awful. I made an anonymous complaint to that place, but I doubt that would work much. So I came, with desires of even, save the night to some of you. I asked who of you was going worse, and I was told that you were somewhat low customer and that your son was sick. If I can do that with those 5000 you can sleep in your house, out of the streets for a week and cure your son… is enough for me.

You looked at him, with red eyes. He was a damn saint. For years nobody treat you like this, humanely, with concern.

Swiftly you driedst your cheek to feel the tear run your skin. You saw him smile to you, gently, rubbing your back.

\- I’ll get you a glass of water- He smiled, standing.

For a moment you doubted that even you are alive. Maybe a gang member shot you and you were dead. It was possible.


	3. Chapter 3

You drank the water, slowly, soothing you, see him sitting next to you quietly.

\- Bonny is not your real name ¿Don’t you?- He asked.

\- No- You left the glass- We don’t use our real name. It’s my nickname of “work”.

\- ¿What sickness have your son?

\- I do not know well… I have not taken to the doctor yet, but I think an ear infection… He has a fever and a headache.

\- Poor thing. ¿He is always alone?

\- In the morning he goes to school and my mother care for a few hours…- You got standing- ¿Are we going to talk all night or what?

\- I paid you…- He got up- For me, you can sleep now if you want…

\- No… I feel like a cheat if I do that.

\- Good…- He inched closer- ¿But I can kiss you?

You looked him slightly confused. It was an odd request, your clients generally were limited to sex, not love. You nodded, smiling. He came over and kissed your mouth, very gently, very slow, very deep. For centuries nobody kiss you like that. You closed your eyes, enjoying, stroking his neck, tasting him, feeling his hands on your back, touching your skin gently.

You had had sex with hundreds of men, but Drake was the first to kiss you in that way and was the first also that, in a while, was make you horny. His mouth, his tongue, his breath warm in yours, his strong gentle hands, his body toned beneath the fabric. That was a real man.

You touched his formed chest, his arms, his shoulders. 10A fell short. He was an angel with the body of Adonis.

It was incredible that he would not automatically jump to sex. You could almost swear he was seducing you to do so. You do not oppose to the great feeling to be properly seduced, and slowly you let you drag, with caresses and kisses, to end up in bed. You were really enjoying, even more when you feel him on top and inside you, penetrating you with some artistic slowly. Sitting on the edge of the bed and with him standing, you saw him in his long work which gradually became frantic, to give an animal scream and ejaculating, breathing like a beast.

\- I’m… I’m glad you have not faked an orgasm- Drake settled his hair, even agitated.

\- You asked me authenticity.

\- Although… I thought I was better at this…- Gently he removed the condom- ¿At least… I have let you near?

\- It is difficult for me to have an orgasm, but yes, you were great.

\- ¿Do you have one?

\- I have no time to spend on masturbating. Also, I try to not use my vagina give off work.

\- But you can get your own.

\- Yes, obviously.

\- ¿What I have to do?

\- ¿Why are you interested?- You were still looking him, even with your legs open.

\- Because I want to. You tell me.

\- I’m just used to being fucked me at any speed. I’m immune to that. At least in my case, fingers are key.

\- ¿You mean that if I fuck with my fingers, you cum?

\- Almost certain. But only if you know how.

\- Of course I know… ¿Do you think my fingers are well?

\- You have beautiful hands, do not worry- You smiled.

He approached slowly, to kiss you with his unique way. You had loved his kisses full of affection and tenderness. You were so focused on that that you began to emit soft moans while his tongue explored your mouth.

\- Wao- He smiled, in your mouth- Those groans are authentic.

\- You kiss deliciously- You opened your eyes.

\- ¿You know what? Let’s give some fun to this.

You saw him rummaging in a drawer, and hang a chronometer with needle in your neck, that was in the height of your breasts.

\- ¿What is that for?- You asked.

\- I’ll try to make you cum without touching your clit. You should try to not cum. For every minute you spend without orgasm, I’ll give you a thousand more.

\- ¿What?- You laugh- ¿A thousand per minute? ¿To not cum? Cute, you’ll be bankrupt.

\- There’s the joke.

You saw him sucking his fingers and put them gently inside you. You moan slightly. That felt incredibly well and even he had not moved. You understood the game.

\- Starting- Samuel smiled, turning on the timer.

His long fingers began to in and out, not too fast, but still deliciously. Your legs trembled slightly and you knew it would be extremely difficult.

\- Calm- He said, looking your eyes- The first minute will be kind.

\- Lucky me…

\- ¿You like it?

\- God… Yes…

\- Don’t cum…

It was relatively easy to concentrate the first minute. You thought little erotic things, while his two fingers penetrated you.

\- One- He said, almost as an order.

He immediately began to fuck you vigorously. A faint cry came out of your mouth open in surprise. You saw his eyes on yours, as a sorcerer stealing your soul. You don’t stop to look them, fearing that if you doing that, he disappeared or something. It was too good.

\- Two- He purred.

This time he was even stronger, faster. Your fingers dug into the mattress while your heart trying to get out of your chest. You were feeling the climax appear.

\- ¡No! ¡Don’t beautiful!- He said- Hold, I know you can. Come on…

\- S-sam- Your moan.

\- Hold…

You closed your eyes, hard, sweating, trying to separate the pleasure of your mind. It worked slightly, until you heard him say “Three”.

Samuel had stuck his fingers in your sweet spot and rubbed it as if his life depended on it.

\- ¡You must hold on!- He exclaimed- ¡Come on!

\- I can’t…- You trembled.

\- ¡Yes you can! ¡Control your body!

Tried to hang on your control with the same force as the mattress. You felt you were dying, your heart would stop right there. Your climax began to sprout growing stronger, and you could not take it anymore, or even wanted. You freed, screaming at length, with open eyes, body tensed writhing like a spider, feeling that Samuel was follow your body, without stopping to rub and fuck with his fingers.

Your body spread over the bed, but Drake’s fingers even fucked you.

\- ¡Don’t stop!- You screamed.

A second wave made you shake as a possessed, screaming his name as tortured. He let you finally, leaving you still, inert, full with sweat and breathing hard. Thanks to a small light in a nearby table, you could see his face painted a proud smile.


	4. Chapter 4

You kept lying, tired. His way to give you pleasure had left you completely exhausted. You saw him, go a moment away, with his delicious naked body, and come back with something. He showed you the money and put it in your bag, carefully.

\- By little and you get four minutes…- Samuel said- There you have your three thousand.

\- My God…- You sat slowly.

\- In total, you have the income of a week- He sat next to you.

\- That fruitful- You arranged your hair- It’s obvious why you have so many category between us, you coddle us.

\- But promise me, in this week you don’t work on the street, and you will use that free time to heal your son and be with him.

\- Obviously.

\- Perfect- He smiled- ¿We slept?

\- It is not necessary… Well, I could…

\- I already told you. Early morning you eat breakfast here and go to work.

\- I would need to go home before… I can not go in the same clothes.

\- All right. You get up and I take you to home ¿Happy?

You laughed a moment, as you saw him lying down.

\- You can cuddle if you want- He said, patting the remaining space on the mattress.

\- All right…- You rub your neck- Thank you, Mr. Drake.

\- ¿Mr. Drake?- He looked you, laughing- ¿Why suddenly so much respect?

\- You just reléase me to a awful job, for a week… It is the least I can do.

\- Tell me Sam- He touched your arm- O Samy. Do not make me feel old. Now go to bed, come…

\- Okay- You smiled.

Softly you slept beside him, watching, discovering his profile. For the first time you felt extremely lucky for your night work and satisfied by a workday. But above all, grateful to the friendly guy with tattoos on his neck.

You came closer a little more, to take his arm, feeling his firm muscles, and rest your face on his strong shoulder, seeing a slight smirk placed on his lips. You had never done that with a stranger before, even though if was category 10A. And much less will you had your real name whispered in his ear. But somehow you felt could trust him.

\- Nice name- He whispered, closing his eyes- Goodnight beautiful.

\- Goodnight Sam…

He smiled, closing his eyes. You slept like a stone, without interruptions, with the body tired and your soul relaxed, to wake up without being aware of time passing, thanks to the constant sound of the alarm on your phone.

\- ¿Already?- Your mumbling half asleep, in the same position on his shoulder.

\- Good day- Sam whispered hoarsely.

\- Yes… Yes…- You sat, turning off the phone and staying still.

\- Cheer up- He stood slowly- I’ll pass a coffee shop before…

You looked him, scruffy as could you be, watching his sleeping face, his messy hair and slow pace. It was relatively comical, but simultaneously attractive and incredibly homey. A while ago you did not sleep next to someone like him and you woke up with the feeling that you really know him.

For half an hour everything was based on talking a little, go to the nearby coffee shop where Drake bought a couple of coffees, one for him, with a little milk, and yours, as you’ve asked, heavily loaded. Then he drove through the city to your area, a neighborhood built with high-rise apartment blocks, super populated, low-class, with balconies full of clothing and sheets, crowd, things and children.

\- Well…- You sighed, looking out and then Samuel- Thanks for the coffee, and bring me… And everything else.

\- It was a pleasure, sweetheart.

\- I will have a good week thanks to you- You smiled.

\- I am glad to hear that.

You were tempted to tell him to look for you whenever he need, but that seems very desperate, by contact or money. You wanted to tell him that you no longer saw him as a client, but you not know if it was right. There were so many words in your mind and all sounded bad.

\- I’m glad to have to met you- It came out of your mouth- I do not usually run with people like you in my area, and that has occurred, really keeps my hope for a better future.

You approached, took his face and kissed his cheek, long and tenderly.

\- That the sun always shine for you, Samuel Drake…- You whispered.

You got off the car without giving him the opportunity to tell you anything else. You did not want to see his sweet eyes or lengthen a farewell that had seemed like too difficult to known him for only a few hours.

You had not seen his eyes reddened by those words and actions, or the way he had looked you.

You walked through the courtyard of the densely populated departments to your house, to prepare yourself for a work day in your lousy office. Then you will confirm to your companions that was necessary to establish a category higher than 10A. Maybe a Drake category.


	5. Chapter 5

It was midweek, and you were sitting on a comfortable bench in the town square. Under the shade of a tree, with a normal, simple clothes, a large backpack, your hair down, with an open book that you read of moments, while you watch your child run around with other children of his age. It was a pleasant afternoon, warm air and cool breeze, perfect to have fun outside your home.

Among the attention that took you reading and your son, you did not notice that someone had seen you by chance and had been approached by the opposite side of the bank where you were sitting.

\- ¡Hey!- Greeted that someone.

You frighten a moment, before looking at your side, and see Drake, sitting, with dark pants and open denim jacket over a white shirt, quite half closed.

\- ¿Sam?- You looked at him.

By day he looked different. He looked even more attractive.

\- ¿Who else?- He smiled.

\- I am sorry- You smiled- I did not recognize you.

\- ¿As quickly I grew old?- He joked.

You laughed softly.

\- What a… coincidence- Samuel said, coming closer- I just back from my brother’s house and I decided to come through here…

\- ¿You have a brother?

\- Nathan. Five years younger… Yes… He recently had a little girl, so I’ll go often now, if they need anything.

\- How nice…

A six year old boy, tousled hair and length to the shoulders came running, with a rough wooden sword, with which he pointed to Drake.

\- ¡In the name of Captain!- Said the little, playing- ¡Surrender! ¡I will protect the Queen!

Samuel, quick to thinking, directly he knelt on the floor, raising his hands, pretending to surrender.

\- I give up- He said, acting- I did not know that was in front of the Queen. I yield my sword to the Captain.

\- ¿What kind of pirate are you?- He said, smiling.

\- I’m Sir Drake, The Fearsome.

The child moved theatrically to gently stick the sword in his chest. Samuel took a long whimper and he pretended to die in the bank, while the small laughing broadly.

\- Moma- Noa looked at you, smiling- He is funny.

\- Yes he is…- You looked to Samuel- This is Noa…

Drake greeted his hand to the small, smiling, as he sat.

\- He is Samuel Drake- You told to your son- A friend of mine.

\- ¿A good friend or bad friend?- He ask.

\- ¿What do you think?

\- Well…- He looked at the floor- You always get bad men. And he has a tattoo…

\- He is good, don’t worry- You arranged his hair- Look what a mess… I have to cut it.

\- ¡No, no!- He grabbed his head- ¡I promised to Gonzalo!

\- I already know it- You laugh- Give me the sword, Captain, and go play with the others.

Noa gave you his wooden sword and he ran toward the other boys.

\- He is adorable- Drake said.

\- Is an angel, I don’t know to who will come- You placed the sword aside- He wants to grow his hair for his friend Gonzalo. He’s a friend in the neighborhood, has a couple of years older than he, but he has cancer. He wants to give his hair so he can get a wig.

\- He should have come to his mother- He smiled- By the way ¿Captain? ¿Pirates? ¿Is that not a little out of fashion?

\- Noa is completely out of fashion… He saw a pirate movie a year ago and there he continues, assembling wooden swords…

\- ¿Are he in good health now?

\- Yes, thanks- You looked him- Was an ear infection. But he is almost completely healed, only he has a slight fever from time to time.

\- It is very common at that age- He came close another bit- I remember Nathan used to have an infection of those a year… I… ¿Can I ask about the father?

\- He’s living his life of wealthy with his wife and his three recognized children- You looked at children- He never wanted to take over the outcome of his adventure.

\- You should denounce this bastard.

\- I have no money for lawyers. And I do not want to put Noa in that situation.

\- You’re a good mother- He rested his elbows on his knees.

You smiled slightly. That was something you don’t doubted. You saw Noa running back and stop short in front of you.

\- ¡Water, please!- He said, standing as a soldier.

\- Let me check first- You came him near.

You touched his face and forehead, was a little hot, again.

\- Come, sit still in the shade for a while- You bunt the space between you and Drake.

\- Fine- He sat down.

You started to look for water bottle when your son with insightful view, attacked.

\- ¿Those tattoos are from prison?- Noa asked to Samuel.

\- ¡Noa!- You said- ¡The education!

\- I am sorry…

\- Actually… yes- Drake replied- I was fifteen years in prison, for something that I did not commit.

\- Moma…- Noa was a little frightened.

\- Don’t worry- You pat his leg- I know him, and beyond his appearance, he is a good man. You can trust him.

You gave him a water bottle, thinking that at some point you would ask explanations to Samuel. You had witnessed of how kind and sweet he was, but still that detail prison you had not heard. You remembered his bullet wounds and you thought it was maybe related to that.


	6. Chapter 6

Drake had stayen a moment looking at you two. For him, it was obvious he was your son, he had seen identical facial features and even the hair was similar.

Maybe thinking that he looked you for being thirsty, Noa handed him a water bottle, offering.

\- No thanks- Samuel smiled- I’m fine.

\- ¿You have a son?- Asked Noa- ¿I can be his friend?

\- Forgive him- You smiled embarrassed- He is extremely curious.

\- No problem- He said, denying- Curiosity leads to intelligence. And no, I have no children.

\- ¿Why not?- Asked the child.

\- Because I have not had the opportunity.

\- Oh…

To Drake was obvious that this curious child had wanted to talk a little. He looked at you, as if asked permission to keep talking to your child, you nodded.

\- So… Noa…- Thought Sam- ¿You are now going to school?

\- Yes- He looked him happy.

\- ¿You like it?

\- Yes. But the other children are very stupid… They can’t read.

\- ¿Your do, so soon?

\- Moma taught me to read and write before. She says she wanted to give me advantage.

\- Very good ¿What do you like about school?

\- Mmmmm… New friends…

\- ¿Do you get along well with everyone? ¿Does anyone bother you?

You looked at him tenderly. Samuel was trying to figure out if he need to act as security or not.

\- Not me- Noa looked down- But to my friend Shoko yes…

\- ¿Why bother him?

\- Because Shoko is… Chinese- He narrowed his eyes to imitate- And he said that when he grows up wants to marry with a boy.

\- ¿Is a boy and want to marry with a boy?

\- Yes.

You notice that Drake looked at you. You nodded gently, because you know what happened to Shoko. The little was obvious that he had no interest in girls, and despite being a modern era, anyway they bother him.

\- Well…- Samuel settled- If he need it, someday I can go out there, with my worst face of evil and scare a little to those who mess with… Shoko…

\- ¿Can you scare his parents too?- Noa look at him.

\- ¿His parents?- He got confused- I suppose ¿Why?

\- Because they hit him.

\- Oh…

\- Shoko’s father is very traditional- You commented- He is very stubborn in the idea that his child give him success, grandchildren and heritage, as if he were an investment more than a child.

\- I get it- Thought Sam- Yes. Maybe someday I can scare them…

\- Great- Noa smiled.

\- ¿And you don’t find it strange that Shoko prefer boys?- He inquired carefully.

\- Moma says that love is love.

\- That’s true- Sam smiled- ¿And you? ¿You want girlfriends or boyfriends?

\- Love is love- He arched his shoulder- I dont know. Moma says when you feel love, you will know.

\- That very deep to only have six years…

\- ¿And you want girlfriends or boyfriends?- Say Noa.

\- Girlfriends- Drake laugh.

\- ¿Like Moma?

\- Noa…- You stopped him, even when you saw Drake laugh- You make him feel uncomfortable.

\- Sorry…

\- ¿Do you like pirates?- Samuel asked.

\- ¡Yes!- He stood on the bench- ¡Rogues and swords! ¡Arrrr!

\- I have a few real stories of real pirates. No tales.

\- ¿¡Seriously!?- He approached him- ¿Can you tell me? ¡Please!

\- Another day Noa- You looked at the clock- It’s time to go home.

\- Oooooooooohhhhhhh- He complained- Mooomaaaaaaa…

\- No, no- You started top ut things in your backpack- We must look for Grandma, you have to bathe and do homework, eat dinner, sleep…

\- The homework is disgusting…

\- You did not want to do it early… I warned you. Further, even if it is something silly, must be done, or your teacher will call me tomorrow to wonder why you did not the homework ¿Would you like mom leave work for that?

\- No- He sat down heavily, gesturing whim with his face.

\- So…- You arranged your backpack and took the wooden sword, while you get up- ¿Captain?

\- It’s okay…- He get up.

\- ¿Do you want me to accompany you?- Drake also stood- I did not bring my car, but at least I can do security.

\- I do not want to bother you…

\- It’s okay, I like to walk.

You smiled a moment, before giving the sword to Noa and start walking. Your companion automatically placed on your side, following your footsteps.

Walk through the park with him very close to you, generated a huge amount of feelings. Security before everything. He, with that denim jacket and his big mien was like a huge personal security guard. Confidence, comfort. Had grown up in you the feeling that you could trust him your life without fear. You ppreciate him, first as a person, but now, as a hint of something else. You knew, and hated to that happen, but so long ago you were not feeling like this, that really mattered you very little. If you had to fall in love with someone, he was the one.


	7. Chapter 7

You walked with Noa and Samuel, for some time, crossing streets and sidewalks, while both talked a bit. It was nice to talk to him. You had noticed that he was, without a doubt, a very intelligent and insightful man, something relatively unusual for what you used.

You stopped at a sidewalk with cars passing. You know that area and there was no traffic light for pedestrians, you had to cross to eye.

\- Hand- You told to Noa, used.

The small, still with his sword, took the hand nearest available for cruising with adult company, but that hand was Sam. Drake looked him slightly, curious to that show of confidence. You smiled and grew in your mind the desire to see more interactions like that.

The three crossed, attentive, although Noa run on the sidewalk next barely his foot touched it.

\- ¿Noa know your… work?- Asked Sam, quietly.

\- No. But he should intuit. He smart, and know that something strange happens with me and the fact that I working too long. Even should not understand why I have so much trouble with men.

\- ¿Why he tells you Moma and no mom?

\- It’s silly really- You smiled- Happens that my grandmother is Italian, so my mother was always something Italian to talk. When he was little, while he is learning to say “mom” my mother joked with “Where is mamma?”. One day he said something like “momma” and it never let go. He knows he say it bad, but as he said it once… It has style.

\- He is right…

\- Also, I told him if something happens to me and someone must take him from school, call him or whatever, that someone would not call that hir “mom” or “mother” sent for him. Only trusted people know he would listen if “Moma” sent him.

\- It is something like your keyword.

\- Exactly. And with that… you know…- You barely touched his arm- If something happens to me and you need help him…

\- I know, I know…

\- Thank you. Noa- You called him to see that he had gone a little- Don’t run.

\- ¡Sorry!- He stood still.

\- So obedient- Samuel laugh.

\- I don’t scolded him often…- You smiled- He’s a good boy. He not even ask for anything because he knows that I can’t buy whims.

\- It must be difficult to live so just of money…

\- There are sacrifices to make- You shrug your shoulders- Noa should set aside the ask toys and new clothes, I work twice without rest, my mother tries to hold all her arthritis pain without taking the bloody and costly pills…

\- Lord…

\- ¿But you know what?

\- ¿What?- He look at you.

\- We are happy despite everything.

You saw him smiling broadly, comfortable to hear that. He gently patted your back, almost like congratulating you for that detail.

\- Hey- He muttered- Remember if you ever need money urgently, for whatever. Tell me.

\- Thank you but no… I do not want to start having debts with you.

You came to where Noa had stopped. The boy watched, dumbfounded, various toys resting on the window a small toy store. More specifically, a small pirate ship, very well done, with his masts, guns, their flags with skulls and femurs.

You know that at any time he will say something, you know his face.

\- Moma… look…- He pointed the boat- Looks real and everything…

\- Mjm- You nodded, watching.

Out of curiosity you looked at the price. So much for your profit margin. You had thought of buying a new pair of shoes to your son, as he was growing up and they began to bother him when walking. And if you bought that boat, he should hold his feet a month, at least.

Samuel silently patted your arm and made signs to you keep silence, then entered the toy store.

You could not believe he was doing that.

Almost a minute after Drake leaving the place.

\- Hey, Noa- He called him.

The boy, that had not taken his eyes to the window, looked at him. Samuel approached him a same boat, newly bought. Noa looked at him with big eyes, even taking a step back, then look at you.

You know that your son was not used to receiving gifts by pseudo unknown, and you’ve already told him that distrust of adults to give him things by nothing. But you know that was him, so you nodded him and you indicated to take it.

Noa came close, not to take the boat, but to hug Samuel legs.

\- He does not hug to any- You smiled, tenderly- You earned it.

\- Okay, champion- Drake rubbed his hair with his free hand- But promise me you to look after the boat ¿Yes?

\- Yes…- Noa separated a bit, taking the toy- Thank you, Mr. Drake.

\- You’re like your mother- He laugh- Tell me Samuel or Sam, not Mr. Drake, I feel so old.

Noa laugh, with the ship in hand, and he approached to you.

\- ¡Moma! ¡Moma!- He spread it to you- ¡Look what Sam gave me!

\- I see, I see- You smiled- We’ll see where we put it.

\- ¡Hustler and masts! ¡Arrrrr!

You started to walk, watching your son walk happy, taking care of the boat as his life. You approached to Samuel and took a moment his arm.

\- Thanks Samy- You squeeze his arm a little- Seriously. I could not afford that…

\- It’s okay, beautiful- He smiled- I know, so I bought.

You kept on walking towards home, taking the muscular, strong, safe and warm arm of Drake, glad to met him.


	8. Chapter 8

You were finally in the neighborhood where you lived. For others it could be a dangerous area even, and it was if you did not know where get you and in what time. At that precise time everything was fine, it was still safe to walk around.

\- You do not have to enter the neighborhood if you don’t want- You told Sam, even hold his arm.

\- I’ve been in a prison in Panama, a neighborhood of these seems to me a ride…

\- That here is status- You laughed slightly- By the way, you don’t have to worry about my mom. She is called Felicia, is adorable, very good person, very humble.

\- Nonna is oldy- Noa said, ahead.

\- Yes… is a little old lady…- You recognized- She have 87 years old. But fresh as a lettuce. She listen better than me.

\- ¿Why he call her Nonna?- Sam asked.

\- Nonna is grandmother in Italian.

\- Oh- He laugh.

\- You will love her.

\- ¿And your father?

\- Thomas… He was a construction worker, hard worker, very good person, but also very poor. I would the Noa age when he went to work in a building in the city center. Obviously, at the time they paid a pittance and security was nil. He was welding beams, it had rained, so the surfaces were wet. He slipped and fell 23 floors to the asphalt. Instant death.

\- Sorry about that…

\- No problem, I was very small. The trouble is that my mom had to take over of me, and she barely knew how to read and write. She gave everything for me, and now I try to give her some good life… So when she is alone, I leave her with the other elders of the neighborhood, so they talk and fight a little and in this time she should already be waiting to return home.

\- I want to meet her- He smiled.

Slowly you reached a courtyard between departments, a common area with a few trees and seating, with children running around, people talking.

In a long bench, four great ladies talking and laughing. Noa approached them, running.

\- ¡Nonna!- He ran and gently hugged one of the women.

She was an old woman dwarfed by the years, with a thousand wrinkles, too thick lenses, with a tight bun tying her hair more white than gray, using a wide light flowered dress, with a white handwoven woolen jacket and a pendant with the image of the Virgin.

\- ¡Oh!- The woman laughed, with a typical extreme old voice- ¡The Captain!

\- ¡Hello Nonna! ¡Hello ladies!- Noa greeted, being reciprocated.

You, who had dropped the arm of Drake a while, approached her and kissed her in both cheeks.

\- Hi mom- You said- ¿How are you? ¿Your legs?

\- Hi little- She took your hands- Good… Good… The weather is nice today. ¿And you? ¿Both had fun?

\- Of course…

Your mother looked slightly the man next to you, arranging her glasses with her wrinkled hands, to see him better. You realized that she had noticed him, so you decided to present him.

\- Mom- You said- He is Samuel Drake, a friend. Sam, she is Felicia, my mother.

\- Hello boy- Felicia smiled.

\- Nice to meet you, madam- Drake kissed her hand to the old gentleman style.

\- ¡Oh!- She started laughing tenderly- ¡Gentleman! Ji Ji Ji ¡I was young when was the last time I saw someone doing that!

\- Mom, don’t harasses him… ¿Do you remember that kind friend I told you about? ¿Mmmm?- Your arching your eyebrows- Is he.

\- ¡Holy Virgin!- She took his hands- You’re a piece of heaven, son. Thank you for that. You are invited to lunch homemade food whenever you want.

\- Okay- Drake laugh- Thank you, I’ll have it in mind.

\- ¡Look Nonna!- Noa showed the toy boat- ¡Sam gave it to me!

\- ¡How nice! ¿Did you give thanks to the sir?

\- Yes- He smiled- He said we would not call him sir, that make him feel old.

\- Sure- Felicia smiled- So I say too, tell me Miss… By the way, boy ¿Do not have a brother about… thirty or forty years older, true?

\- No- Samuel smiled- I am sorry, I am the oldest in my family.

\- A shame. I can not pay your favors with my family, but I can read the future in your hands- Felicia patted the space beside her- ¿You want to see?

\- Of course- He sat beside her.

\- Let’s see- She adjusted her glasses, taking his hands and looking his palms- Well, strong and gentle hands, good sign.

\- You do not see his hands for that mom, to see his face is all- You laugh.

\- True- She laugh, starting to read- Well… Beginning complicated boy… You had to run before you start walking… Very complicated… You were caring for a family… ¿A sister maybe?

\- Surprising- Confessed Drake- A brother in fact.

\- Your life was full of obstacles and sufferings, but you never left to fight… Curious… The line of life almost cut… ¿You almost die?

\- Almost- He smiled gently.

\- Poor man- She patted his hands a moment- And everything remained complicated until recently… Your life straightened recently, now you live fine with your loved ones, in peace…

\- Tell the future mon- You said- That’s the most interesting of all.

\- ¿Future?- She rubbed his hand lines- Even better. Don’t worry about tomorrow, only waiting dawns to you, and you’ll die very old and happy.

\- ¿Any recommendation?- Drake asked.

\- Never give a spanking to a donkey.

Felicia started laughing loudly, adorably, infecting everyone with her nonsense.


	9. Chapter 9

You were even laughing at the silliness of your mother, when she got up slowly. You took her arm, as always.

\- Do not make me forget- Said your mother- Tomorrow I have to go to the doctor.

\- I have it written down, don’t worry.

\- Good, good… You know my memory is not what it was before.

\- ¿What do you say? If you remember more things than me.

Felicia laughed softly, walking.

\- Mrs- Samuel came- If you want I can charge you.

\- Oh, do not worry boy- She smiled- I’m fine. She just held me to avoid falling off me or something. And tell me Nonna, or Felicia…

\- Okay, Felicia…

\- Although I will not refuse to take one of those strong arms- She laugh.

\- Sure- He offered his free arm.

\- Good muscles- Felicia slightly squeezed his arm- ¿Fitness center?

\- Little bit… Climbing training.

\- ¿Seriously? Look how well ¿And why climb, boy?

\- I do not know, I like it… It has a mixture of adrenaline by the possibility of falling and the feeling of freedom when I climbing. Also, I do not need equipment, I can climb on whatever…

\- ¿You see honey?- She looked at you- You have no excuses for not doing sports.

\- I do not do sports because I get bored mom, not because whether or not equipment.

\- That’s simple- Drake said to you- It’s because you have not found the sport of your life. Once you find it…

\- No thanks- You laughed.

Slowly they approached to the buildings and entered in one, with a set of stairs going up by the departments.

\- ¿Do you have to go up and down the stairs?- Asked Sam- ¿Is there a elevator?

\- It’s a poor neighborhood, sweetheart- Felicia said- Be thankful that there are doors.

\- That’s why I leave her in the house for the elderly- You said- It is on the ground floor, so she only has to go up and down in the morning and at night.

\- I can, I can- Felicia laugh- They are only three floors.

\- When arthritis hurts, you do not say that…

\- Trifles…

\- ¡I watch!- Noa came forward- ¡Nothing in your way!

Step by step Felicia climbed the stairs, one by one, slowly but without stopping.

Once reached the third floor, Noa was stood before the wooden door with a metal letter D.

You opened the door with your keys and see your child go quickly and be follow by your mother. You closed the door a moment, staying with Sam outside your department.

\- Well…- You smiled shyly- I think it’s time to go to watch that Noa doing homework…

\- Yes- He smiled, looking slightly to one side- We should… repeat this more often… ¿Do you have… your phone with you? I mean, to write my number, if you need my help, money, or something…

\- Sure- You pulled the phone out of your pocket.

You gave it, seeing that he wrote down his number and returned it.

\- By the way…- He said- It was true, your mother is adorable…

\- I know…- You smiled.

\- Greet Noa from me…

\- Sure…

But it seemed that beyond all that said, neither wanted to leave completely.

He was very close to you, with his strong presence and masculine scent, generating in you desires to be even closer, bury your nose in his neck and smell him for hours. You looked at his eyes a moment, see him concentrated on watching your eyes, as if was trying to read your thoughts and desires.

Shyly you took one of his hands, feeling his fingers gently hold on to yours, rub your skin with his warm fingertips. He smiled imperceptibly, sharing your secret.

Drake inched closer and sweet and almost ethereally kissed your cheek, very close to your lips, then bring his mouth to your ear.

\- Take care, beautiful- He whispered, with a sweet melodious tone.

\- You too- Your purr.

He was separated from you, watching you for the last time and just squeezing your hand, before letting go and walk away towards the stairs.

You holding your breath until you did not see him more, that was when you gave a long and heavy sigh that crossed your smile.

You opened the door and you came to your apartment, closed the wood after you and staying supported a moment, thinking of him. Luckily your mom had not seen you, you did not want to have to see her “I knew it” face.

You looked at your phone, noting that your hand was shaking, seeing his number already saved in the phonebook.

You smiled again, before saving your phone and recompose yourself. You even had to do many things at home and you did not have the time to keep daydreaming.


	10. Chapter 10

You were sure that your son would have done the homework properly, had bathed well and he was fed and lying.

You went to your room, that you shared with your mother, for lack of space. Squint the door and changed, seeing that Felicia was sitting in the bed, thinking. She must have finished praying.

\- Honey- She said- ¿What are you going to do?

\- ¿Today? Nothing- You sat in your little bed- Although the girls say that there is clientele, so the Friday I’ll go…

\- I’m not talking about that… I’m talking about your friend.

\- ¿Samuel? ¿What about him?- You looked her.

\- That I ask. I’m not stupid, sweetie, I’ve seen the looks you give. And I don’t see you so in love since… well… you know who…

\- I don’t know mom…- You sighed- I mean, you’ve seen him… He is almost perfect, but… Nothing for the moment. I don’t want to rush, I’ve already made enough lightly decisions…

\- For overthinking not let your life running off. Sometimes you have to risk a little…

\- ¿Remember what happened the last time I took a risk? The idiot left me being pregnant…

\- Drake’s not an idiot.

\- I know, mom, I know- You rub your face- Give me time to see what happens.

\- He likes you- Felicia smiled- ¿You know?

\- Maybe- You slept- Sleeps mom…

\- So grumpy, as your father…

You sighed. You wanted it all possible, but you know the life and never went well.

\- ¿And what the hell happens to you today?

Nathan pushed his brother, who was looking at nothing. He had invited him in the afternoon, to talk, and instead of just leaving, he had returned after a couple of hours away.

Now he was in the dining table, with a beer in his hand, looking at nothing conveniently located at the door of the refrigerator.

\- He has the same face- Elena said, turning to leave Cassie in the crib.

\- ¿What face?- Nate looked at her.

\- The face you had when you looking me.

\- Oh… ¿Sam? ¿Finally you’re in love for someone?

\- God- Finally sighed Samuel- Yes… finally…

\- Damn it cost you. I thought as the Casanova you were, never happen to you. ¿Who is? ¿Do we know her?

\- No…- He took a drink.

\- Well- Elena sat- ¿Does she work?

\- ¿At day?- He looked at her- Office. At night she is prostitute.

\- ¿Seriously? ¿Really?- Nathan rubbed his face- You don’t have love, you have a sexually transmitted disease…

\- I’ve been with enough women to distinguish my typical emotions exacerbated by a body, to love. She is adorable, her son is adorable, his mother is even lovelier.

\- ¿A son? ¿Have you met her family already?- Fisher looked him- Heaven you go fast.

\- It was fortuitous, I don’t thought see her today. I met her in the park when I left from here.

\- ¿And what she have to different?

\- I do not know- He caressed the beer bottle, dreamily- She is very sweet, very humble, very loving, very intelligent… Makes me wish to talk to her for hours, look at her eyes, take her warm hand, curl up in her arms to sleep. She has a shy smile that lights me…

\- Well- Elena looked at Nate- It seems real love to me.

\- Yes…- Nathan strongly rubbed the back of his brother- I’m happy for you old, I hope you don’t screw it up.

\- I’ll try- Sam laugh.

\- You can invite her someday- Elena said- I can handle to check if she love you or not.

\- Thank you. Anyway, I know she loves me… She gets so nervous as I…

\- You’re never nervous with a woman- Nathan approached him, bothering him a bit- That is new… ¿Do your legs shake and your hands sweat?

\- A bit- He smiled, embarrassed.

\- ¿Are you blushing?- He laugh- ¿Seriously? Sam…

\- You’re unbearable- He took a swig.

\- ¿How long are not so in love?- Elena looked at him.

\- Puffff…- He thought- Before Panama… I was a boy and I liked a girl… Now I love a woman… Is different…

\- It’s obviously different.

\- God- Sam laugh- I feel groggy, lost in a cloud of stupid thoughts, as if I had drunk… I can not stop smiling and sighing…

\- Is noticeable, believe me- Nathan patted his arm- ¿Are you going to stay here all night to continue speaking of her or I call a taxi?

\- No, no, call a taxi- He stood- I have bothered enough today. Maybe tomorrow again.

\- I’ll call- Elena walked into the living room.

Nate stood, looking at his brother again. He had never seen him so bright, energetic and full of life, with an almost eternal smile on his face and eyes lits with thoughts. He took his shoulder a moment, with serious face.

\- It’s the first time I see you like this- Nathan told- Elena and I, will support you one hundred percent with her, so, keep me a day. I really want to see it work and that finally you can build your own family.

\- Thanks little brother- He smiled.

Samuel gave him a big hug, patting his back. He really needed that, knowing that his faithful younger brother supported him completely. With his moral support, he was capable of anything.


	11. Chapter 11

After a few days, you had talked a couple of times with Samuel, by phone, and he had proposed you a meeting in the evening, with him and his brother, his wife and daughter. You found the idea different, so you decided to take your son to know them, to see what the heck was made the family that he spoke so much.

Of course, you warn to Noa what was it about, to he don’t altered. Your son recently became too euphoric and unstoppable when you mentioned Drake. He’d obviously taken very fond and too soon.

Drake had asked you to attend to a coffe shop in the center, so you addressed there. You had seen this place before, it was not too ostentatious, was simple and inexpensive. Was a busy area, the street that ran next to used to have cars and buses all the time.

You were coming there with your child next to you, both walking in the sidewalk in front. It was obvious that Samuel had seen you before, since he had stood between tables and had stopped on the sidewalk.

\- ¡Sam!- Greeted Noa, waving his hand.

\- Give me your hand to cross- You said.

But the little ignored that, ran straight to Samuel, crossing the busy street. You screamed his name while your heart is compressed in your chest. A bus was moving swiftly and Noa was standing in the middle.

Drake was faster to act and he catapulted towards the child, taking him by the arm.

All you saw was the bus forward without stopping, while your blood congealed and your soul broke. Your life was compressed into a fist, all the time the vehicle took to complete passing, and although hardly took just a couple of seconds, you feel it like a entire life.

You see Drake, standing next to a parked car, holding firmly a Noa gripped tightly in his legs.

You ran towards him, ignoring people looking worried what had been nearly a fatal accident.

\- ¡Noa!- You screamed, once you came to him- ¿What did you do!?

\- Moma…- He muttered.

You ducked a moment to hug him, trembling, revising him, seeing he was fine.

\- ¡Moron!- You shook him a little, grabbing his arm- ¿¡What have I told you!?

\- Sorry Mother- He looked down, guilty.

\- ¡Almost run over you! ¡Do not do that again! ¿¡You heard me!?

\- Yes mother…

You stood, looking at Samuel. See his eyes made it soak yours. You hugged him by his neck, hard and with your hands shaking.

\- Sam…- Your moan- Oh my God… Sam… You saved him… You saved him…

\- It’s okay- He rubbed your back.

\- Thank you…- Your mumbling while you kissed his cheek, repeatedly- God…

\- Nothing happened- He smiled- Take it easy… Breathe…

For a moment you stayed only holding him by his neck, in the middle of the street, trying to recover the soul that had escaped from your body.

\- Moma…- You son muttered, hugging your legs- Forgive me Moma…

You separated slightly from Samuel, looking down.

\- You are very… very punished- You told him- And if you tell Nonna, your punishment will be epic…

\- Yes mother…

\- Apologize to Samuel and thank him, do not be impolite besides disobedient.

Noa approached him, even with downcast eyes.

\- Thank you for saving Mr. Drake… Forgive me…

\- It’s okay, boy- Sam stroked his hair- Calm.

\- I will not stop to accumulate debt with you- Rub your face.

\- Do not start, beautiful… Come on, you need to sit and drink water… in addition to stop giving a show…

You walked with him to the tables, where you saw a muscular man standing and a woman with a baby in her arms, watching you.

\- You know who they are- Samuel say to you- Nathan, Elena and Cassie. And you already know who she is.

\- Hello- You smiled slightly- Sorry… I have a horrible ways of appearing…

\- Do not worry- Nathan smiled, sitting- Sam is equally dramatic in his appearances.

\- Take- Elena reached you a glass of water.

\- Thank you- You sat next to Samuel, taking the glass with your still shaking hands.

\- Calm- Samuel rubbed your back- Noa, sit you too.

\- Yes Mr. Drake- He sat between you and Elena, even with guilt on his face.

You drank a little water, trying to calm you. You watched your son, to had not looked up from the floor.

\- Noa- You said- Remember very well, if it were not for Sam, that bus had run over you. You owe him practically your life.

\- Leave him alone- Samuel defended him- If we go to the facts, he ran for saw me. Technically, it was my fault.

\- Do not defend him- You looked him- He must learn that even a huge nonsense can have severe consequences.

\- He has only six years, beautiful, just relax.

\- Before he learn, before can avoid idiocies like today.

Elena crossed glances with her husband. Both were thinking the same thing, and was that Samuel was having father attitudes, even without being one.


	12. Chapter 12

For several minutes you were talking with Nathan and Elena. You had noticed the enormous likeness of spirit among the brothers Drake, their bond, their way of joke between them, while you discovered the emotional stability of Elena, her tranquility. But you had the feeling that this woman was analyzing you.

\- So…- You said, after everyone had ordered something to drink- Elena… ¿First baby?

\- Yes- Fisher smiled- ¿Is it very noticeable?

\- A bit- You laughed.

\- Mrs- Noa looked her- ¿Can I hold her?

Elena watched your son, somewhat worried. Give a baby girl to a child was not a good idea.

\- You do not have to worry about him- You said- Beyond how he seems, is a good babysitter. In my building I have neighbors above and on the same floor having babies as Cassie, and Noa usually take care of them when necessary. And take care mean feeds them, watches over them and even changing diapers.

\- ¿Is not it a little small for that?- Nate looked at you.

\- Yes I know… But he does it well, learn and likes to take care babies… At least I know he will not have problems when he need do it in the future.

\- Okay- Elena relented.

The woman gently reached his daughter to your son. He held her firmly and with more than enough practice, looking her and talking.

\- She has intelligent eyes- Noa said.

\- ¿How do you know that?- Elena smiled.

\- I do not know- He cradled her- She has a deep look.

Fisher turned to look at you, thoughtful.

\- ¿Is there any particular reason why you looking at me like that?- You decided to ask, making the Drake brothers will look at you- I’m poor, not stupid.

\- I am sorry- She smiled- I’m always very evident. But I think. About your… work.

You know she was not talking about your office work, but your other work.

\- ¿What’s with that?- You came to ask.

\- ¿Would you like to leave that?

\- Of course, if I found a job where pay a thousand a day…

\- Samuel said you don’t using that money to eat ¿Why do you do then? ¿Would not you rather be at home?

\- Elena…- Nathan caught her attention.

\- ¿Do you have any idea how much costs a university?- You asked her- It is very simple to have a baby, but you should think about her future, rather than her present. And we are poor. If I want Noa can at least have a better job than mine, I need to earn extra money, anyway. We are not like you, who are lucky enough to have a house with room for everyone.

You would have continued the attack, but Samuel’s hand was on your back, calming you. You hated someone messed with your family or your choices in life.

\- ¿What about him?- Elena point Samuel- ¿Is also for money?

\- ¡Elena!- Nathan warned.

\- Poor but honest- Your hiss- I will not let you insult my family, me and my feelings.

\- I see- Fisher smiled- Count on me for anything you need.

\- ¿What?- You mistook, even somewhat offended.

\- I was examining you, honey, relax… I wanted to make sure you were not bad people, and you are as you appear: a good woman, hardworking, dedicated, protective, loyal, honest… No longer are people like you. Count on me.

You looked to Samuel, slightly, doubting.

\- She likes to do that- He shrugged- Analyze and analyze. Is like an anti junk filter. You passed.

\- Heaven- You laughed with relief- I thought she hate me.

\- To the contrary- Elena laugh.

Everyone laughed, relieved. Noa gently returned his daughter to the woman.

\- Hey, Noa- Nate said- ¿What do you want to be when you grow up?

\- I do not know- He answered- Pirate, but Moma says they don’t exist.

Samuel looked at you with an exaggerated face of anger and astonishment, that made you laugh.

\- No, no- You correct- I said they don’t exist now. At his time yes…

\- ¿And something more… normal?- Nate asked again.

\- I like animals- Thought Noa- Vet. Or vet people, i don’t know…

\- ¿Vet people?- Samuel laughed loudly.

\- Maybe you’re talking about doctors- Elena smiled.

\- That- Smiled Noa- Or something serious and difficult.

\- ¿Why something serious and difficult?

\- Because the serious and difficult jobs give good money. And if I win a lot of money, Moma can stop working and rest.

\- ¿But you do not get tired or boring with a job like that?

\- Maybe…

\- ¿You know what you have to do?- Samuel looked him- You have to find what you like most in the world, study a lot about it and work of it. So, even if you win a little money, you’ll be happy.

\- ¿Whatever?

\- Whatever.

\- ¿What if they are pirates?

Everyone at the table laughed. Not only for his adorable insistence, but by the strong resemblance he had with Sam and those rascals of swords and ships.


	13. Chapter 13

Although it was midafternoon, it was still early. Had taken some simple things and eaten a couple of sweet things.

\- Moma- Said Noa- Do not forget to Gonzalo.

\- Do not worry, he will see us…

\- ¿Gonzalo?- Samuel looked at you.

\- You know… his friend… Since we were coming here, they decided to play together at the home of an aunt, not far from here.

\- Momaaaaaa…- He threw your clothes.

\- ¿Whaaaaaat?- You looked him.

\- ¿How much need?- He took a lock of his own hair.

\- ¿To give it? Well… a little more… It has to come in to you back at least.

\- ¿So muuuuuuuch? Mooommaaaaaa… Like this Gonzalo never have wigs…

\- I know, I know- You comb him a little- That will not happen if more people donate their hair instead of just cutting it.

\- I will speak at the school for the children know it.

\- Sounds good to me. High five- You stretched you hand.

\- ¡Yes!- He hit as he looked away and saw his friend- ¡Gonzalo!

\- Take it easy- You calmed down- ¿Plan?

\- Go with him to house of his aunt. The aunt take me to home. Do not go out alone, no-nonsense, be a good boy.

\- Very, very good- You touched his nose- Be good. Say goodbye to them.

\- Bye- Your son say goodbye to Nate and Elena.

\- Kiss.

You came near your cheek to him and Noah kissed awkward and strongly, before dismounting from his chair and approached to Sam. The small pulled his shirt, forcing him to bend down a little, and when he was close, kissed his cheek, as he had done with you.

\- Goodbye Moma- He salute to you- Goodbye Sam.

And some disturbed for that closeness only own a family, you saw him running to the small boy of South American origin and bald head, hug him effusively and walk with him and the older sister of him.

Your eyes are now diverted to Samuel, which smiled you gently.

\- One of these days he will make pay more attention to you than me- You said- And that’s when I’ll kick your face.

\- All right- He laugh slightly.

It only took a second of looking away from him, when you feel him kiss your cheek.

\- ¡Sam!- You hit his arm, with your face red.

\- ¿What?- He stood nearby.

\- Not in front of them- You pointed to Nate and Elena, both laughing softly.

\- It was a tender and innocent kiss, just relax.

\- Does not matter…

\- ¿We met in a rather crude way and you are scandalized by a kiss on the cheek?

\- Is not the same.

\- ¿You know? It’s worse if you are ashamed like this. You look lovely and I want to keep bothering you.

\- Elena… Help me- You begged to Fisher.

\- ¿Why?- She laugh- Look good together.

\- ¿You see?- Samuel took your hand and laced his fingers with yours- We look good.

\- Fool…- Your mumbling.

Samuel raised his hand with your fingers hooked and he approached to his face, to gently kiss your knuckles, still looking at your eyes. Your face, which it had decreased their red hue, now wore a shy blush.

\- Your rosy cheeks embellish you- He moved a little closer to you.

\- Heaven- You looked Nathan- ¿Is he always so unbearable?

\- No- He laugh- It gets worse the more confidence he have.

\- Great- You said sarcastically.

\- You makes me want to eat you- Samuel purred.

\- Oh, you remember me something- You separate slightly his face- Mom asked me to ask you, when you will go to lunch, and if you are allergic to something.

\- You know perfectly well that I’m waiting for your invitation- He arched his eyebrow- If was for me… And no, I’m not allergic to anything. Or maybe i do…

\- ¿To what?

\- To not see you…

\- ¡Sam!- You returned to be red.

But despite trying to hide your face and pretend overly that you bothered, internally you were melting. So long ago that nobody flirted like this you forgot what flattered made you feel, or the huge caress that was for your ego.

In addition, was him. Not a horrible drunk seeking free sex, but a man of epic proportions spewing sweet compliments like flower petals. You could not hide the tiny silly grin that had settled on your face.

He was close enough to surround yourself with one arm, squeeze you against him and kiss your nearest shoulder while taking your hand with his free hand.

\- It’s okay- You sighed.

\- ¿What?- He look at you.

\- I’ll tell Mom that you will go on Saturday ¿Happy?

\- More or less- He smiled widely- ¿After we walk?

\- ¿Who, where and for what?

\- No idea…

\- Dumb.

\- And the next day Elena and Nate may invite to dinner.

\- ¿Excuse me?- Nathan said.

\- It’s for you to meet Felicia- He laugh- That woman is a whole character.

\- Leave them alone- You said- That Mom also goes crazy with babies. If she see Cassie, will made a hundred of traditional rituals to she have the best life.

\- ¿What’s wrong with that?

\- She did it to me ¿I see like it worked well?

You saw widely laugh, shaking. There was something in his laughter that caused you extreme relaxation and the absurd desire make him laugh at all hours, just to see him so happy and illuminated with his face full of joy.


	14. Chapter 14

Saturday was arrived. Your mother was prepared so much noodles as for a regiment, with the most powerful sauce that side of the Mississippi. It was obvious that she was trying to attract Drake, altogether, thanks to her amazing hand home cooking. Felicia had always said that a men with full stomachs were easier to love.

And knowing that you were a family somewhat short of money, Samuel appeared with drinks, cakes and ice cream, to offset the cost.

Lunch was long, several hours, full of food and talk, highly entertaining, with your mother embarrassing you with old stories of your childhood, Noa asking things about pirates, and he telling the complex story of his life. Complex and almost unbelievable. Quite the opposite of you, your life simple and monotonous, whose complexity lay in staying out of debt.

And with everything finished, you were with the door open, waiting for Samuel finished saying goodbye to your mother and son. You thought about saying him goodbye, as usual, by staying a moment out of your apartment, with him, flirting, maybe something else.

Sam had left and you were closing the door behind you, when you heard your beloved Noa say “Goodbye dad… ¡Sam!”. You know he had corrected, but he had said. He had said that.

You closed the door and you stayed out, supported on the wood. You had wanted to avoid that, you had wanted to protect your child from that feeling.

Drake, with his eternal smile, tried to kiss you, but you separate your face.

\- No… Samuel, go…- You asked.

\- ¿What?- He smiled- Beautiful…

\- Go away…

He looked at your serious face painted with concern, which eliminated all smile off from his face.

\- ¿What happen?- He ask you- A while ago you kept laughing at my foolishness… ¿What do you have?

\- I think… We went too far too fast- You looked down- I think we should move away a little…

\- ¿What are you talking about? Sweetie…

He tried to take your face, but you used one of your arms to stop his advance.

\- Beautiful… I don’t understand you… Tell me about it ¿Yes?- He asked.

\- I can’t… I have things to do, Samuel…

\- You never call me like this… God… ¿Did I do something wrong?

\- No… just… I need time… Distance…

\- O… Okay… ¿How much?

\- All.

You don’t finished to say the word when you’d open the door and have you been in your home, leaving Drake alone, standing like a statue botched at the door of your house.

He took a moment to realize what you had asked for. He lowered his head, hurt, placing his hand on the door, before starting to go slowly.

You stayed leaning against the door, looking at nothing inside your home. Noa quickly approached you, with his usual joy, which forced you to fake a joy that you don’t had.

\- ¡Moma!- He said- ¿Sam will come to eat next Saturday? ¿Yes? ¡Please!

\- I do not know… maybe… He is very busy lately, but I’ll ask- You lied brazenly- Now go play a little.

\- ¡Yes! ¡And so we can walk!- You saw him run to his room.

You sighed a little, with red eyes. You see your mother approaching, hold your hand and help you to sit, to then sit very close, slowly.

\- ¿Why are you doing this, babe?- She stroked your hair, talking quietly.

\- I can’t continue like this…- You answered, also quietly- Mom, you Heard him… Virtually he call him Dad…

\- ¿What’s wrong with that?

\- I was his… you know that, for one night, and since then, we have not gone to kisses on the cheek… I can’t allow Noa get involved in that way when I don’t know what kind of relationship I have with him.

\- I know your relationship with him, I saw at lunch. And Noa is not wrong. It’s you who is in absolute protection mode. He is a good man, Dear…

\- No matter whether he is good or not, if this ends, Noa suffer the greatest distress.

\- Stop using my grandson as a shield ¿Yes? Or at least have the decency to confess that the greatest fear you have is losing him. Not by Noa, but for you. He is a boy, has time to overcome a such a thing, but you don’t.

\- God- You rub your face.

\- ¿Did you ask time? Well, use it- She gently rubbed your back- And think of when you’ll find a man like this in your life.

\- I have too many thoughts together to form an idea.

\- Just trust me something. I have seen many things in my life, and few men like him. But I know is the kind of boy that will not let you go easily, so do not expect him to go away. He will back…

You stayed still, staring at the table. Thousands of thoughts and possibilities raced through your mind, one behind another. Your desires clashed against your fears, the future mingled with your insecurities, your heart fight with your head. Half your body and your soul clamored for Drake, and the other half required retire.

You needed time to think, to finally decide in which side to stay.

On the other hand, Drake went to his brother’s house. There, under the emotional support and understanding look from Elena and Nate, he talked about what happened, what he believed, what he thought, what he felt, but above all, his fear that this would have been the last time he looked happy with him.

He had never been so in love, so he never had such a monumental rejection, nor his soul had suffered so much with so little.

Samuel was actually destroyed.


	15. Chapter 15

You were not in the mood for that, but that Sunday you decided to go out and sell your body. Your companions had said that there was very good clientele, and now that Sam had left, either you’d have his extra money, so it was time to work.

In addition, and maybe you would not think so much in him, nor you cry as you did last night, and maybe even you get tired enough to sleep without dreaming about him.

You introduced yourself to your boss and started to offer and work. It was true, many customers.

It was around two in the morning, you were kneeling, making it a quick blow job to a random men, in an alley. This guy was about to end, when you feel was someone nearby, watching. That don’t worried you too much, they were very common the idiots would look.

\- Dude- Growled your client- You will get off me. Wait a moment and it is all yours.

Of course, with your ability, you finish him quickly. You turned a moment, to spit on the floor and slightly recompose your appearance.

Your client kept his element and he approached to the visitor, as he left the alley.

\- All yours, old- He told- Is not so good, but for fellatio…

You end up cleaning your mouth, when you looked at your second client, that even he looked at the stranger with eyes of wanting to assassinate him. It was Drake.

\- God- You denied- ¿What are you doing here?

\- I want to talk to you- Sam crossed his arms.

\- I am working.

\- Good, make a pause.

\- I earn 200 in what you call pause… Also, I asked you away…

\- Does not matter, I want to talk to you.

\- I don’t.

\- ¿You want me to pay for talking?- He took the wallet- ¿That you want? Well, tell me the price.

\- I’m a prostitute, but I don’t sell me in that way- You were angry- ¿What do you think I am? ¿That you can buy me completely?

\- ¡I do not know! ¡I do not understand anything about our fucking relationship! ¡You spend treating me like your lover to directly break me, without even telling me why! ¡I deserve an explanation at least! ¡I treated you like a bloody queen, at least give me back the good treatment!

\- ¿Which relationship, Samuel? First you pay me, fuck and then you treat me only like a friend…

\- I don’t want to pressure you ¿All right? I know you live among idiots ¡I was trying to be sweet!

\- Is okay, leave it… Go away please…

\- Not until you tell me why the hell you left me…

\- Why I can not risk the emotional health of Noa, if I can not guarantee him anything. Yesterday practically he told you dad, and he barely knows you. I barely know you. I can not dive like this in a relationship, with the hope that everything goes well.

\- ¿Why not?

\- ¡Because life does not work like that! In the best case, it will work ¿How long? ¡Then I’ll have to tell my son to forget his new father! ¡I can not take that!

\- God ¿Where do you get all that? ¡Stop seeing life as a tragedy!- He came closer- ¡And stop thinking you’re the only person in the relationship! ¡You must tell me these things, let me fix it! ¡Do not throw it all away!

A burly man with long hair and leather jacket entered the alley and take Samuel away from you, with a push. You knew who he was, was one of the gang members who roamed the area to protect you from any abusive, and he speculated that Drake was one of them.

\- ¿What?- Samuel looked at him angrily.

\- Back idiot- Said the man- Very man attacking a to a working. Go away or I’ll go.

\- ¡I’m his boyfriend, stupid!- Drake moved.

\- ¡Hey!- He said, leaving you behind him- You’re not the first abusive boyfriend that I would break his teeth!

\- ¡Tell him it’s all good!- He asked to you.

\- ¿Bonny?- He look at you- ¿You want to hit him?

\- No- You sighed- It’s harmless. He was leaving.

\- Sweetie- Samuel looked at you with sad eyes.

\- Go away and let me work.

\- Let me give you the money of the day, go home, please.

\- Go away…

\- Beautiful…

\- Come on- The gang took his arm and led him into the street- The lady said you go.

\- ¡Sweetie!- He looked you again, floundering a bit- ¡Come back with me! ¡Please! ¡I want to be with you! ¡I want to be the father of Noa! ¡Please!

You fell against the wall, with closed eyes not to see him. You don’t want to see his eyes to abandoned puppy.

The gang members took him to the corner of the street, where he dropped him slightly abruptly.

\- You are to high class- He told to Sam- The ladies speak praise you, so I will be kind. But do not start harassing Bonny because I’ll break your face.

Drake started walking, puffing, between hurt and angry for everything and anything. He almost could not believe that had said he wanted to be the father of Noa. And he was surprised to know that was not a lie, he really wanted to raise and protect with affection that unusual child. He wanted to be the son in law of Felicia, your husband and father of your child.

But you still were still hesitating, with your back against the wall and your legs weak. Your damn mind not yet decided to accept him, although your heart was crying it from the time you had fired him from your home. You see Sophie, your boss, approach. You respected this woman as much as your mother, and you knew she was going to give an epic talk, but you wanted to tell her to go to hell, you did not need a monologue, you want to stop your mind.

\- Come on- She gently took your arm.

\- Sophie… I…

\- No. This is well above your work. We’re talking about your future and Noa. I have taken millions of bad decisions, so you will listen to me, so you don’t make the same stupid than me.

\- Is that I…

\- You’re afraid, I know- She started to walk with you- We’ll see if I can get it out somehow.

And what should be a momentary talk, lasted until dawn. Sophie could have been devoted to psychology, because she managed to stir your innermost fears and secrets with abnormal ease, fit you ideas and give you an emotional kick that advanced you enough.

You were starting to see the sense of it all and, for a long time, a light at the end of the tunnel.


	16. Chapter 16

It was Monday and you mind still stuck in a thousand thoughts. You spent your day thinking, listening Noa talk about things he wanted to do with Samuel, the look of your mother hiding a thousand comments. You decided to go back to work that night, you needed the money to buy new clothes to your child.

You were walking through a parking lot, a usual place to do business. A car stopped and you saw a man down swiftly. Dense mustache, with little hair, fat and slovenly. You knew him from before, when he did not seem an eyesore. Your blood began to boil.

\- Here you are- He said, without much encouragement.

\- ¿What the hell are you doing here Daniel?- Your grunting.

\- Business. The last time you said you had gotten pregnant ¿You aborted or you had it?

\- ¿And why in the hell do you care? You left me then, is not your business.

\- ¿Did you have it or not?

\- It’s my problem- Your sizzle.

\- You have it- He half smiled- If not you would not be so to the defense and would you not have sagging breasts. All right. I need it. He or she, it does not matter so much.

\- ¿What?- You laughed incredulously- ¿Are you crazy?

\- No. Look, dumb, negotiate. My wife is making me a trial for I don’t know what nonsense, and will take everything from me, and thanks to this shit, none of my three children is really mine. But yes to her. So, she will take all to “ maintain” them. That pregnancy I did to you, it’s mine. Lend it me a little, to show off my offspring with the judge and give me my share. I’ll give you a percentage ¿It’s a deal?

\- God- You watched him in disbelief- ¿Do you think my son is an object, an item of property? I will not give him even remotely ¡Do you hear me!

-¿Son? ¿A male? Best… Be honest, Bonny, you are a whore, you want money, I give it to you.

\- You don’t even know my name, you idiot.

\- I don’t care about your name, bitch. Give me the child a couple of weeks.

\- To you I would not give even my hand if you’re falling off a Cliff ¡Fuck you!

Your raised voice caught the attention of several lady friends of yours, who came to help.

\- ¡Hey, you idiot!- Denisse huffed, approaching- ¡Go to hell!

\- Call Hanna, calls all- You told to Wanda.

\- ¡Listen to me!- Daniel point at you with his finger- ¡You’re gonna give me the child or I’ll find a lawyer!

\- ¡You’re not going to get close to my family! ¡You don’t know who they are!

\- ¡I’ll find you and you know it!- He spit- ¡You have no idea how easy it would send to kill you and completely take care of your son! ¡And I would send to kill him too after stop avail me!

The unmistakable sound of the hammer of a gun being loaded shushed everyone immediately, as an astral cry. The man who had left you pregnant paled about three tones as he raised his hands. Slowly, behind him and with the icy tip pressed against that fat head, Samuel moved step by step, to look at his face.

\- ¿What are you going to do?- Drake said, clearly and slowly, standing near you, pointing him with a arm strong like a statue.

\- N-nothing- Daniel shivered.

\- I heard you, son of a bitch- He snorted- Guess what… That child has a new father and he is standing before you, with a 9mm Taurus pistol and fourteen bullets.

\- I… I’m his biological father- He were encouraged to say.

\- ¿Seriously?- He raised an eyebrow- ¿Which is the name of the child?

\- I don’t know…

\- ¡Then stay conveniently silent!- He pressed the tip against his forehead.

\- ¡Ok!

\- Now listen very well what I will say- He growled, angry- You will leave. You’ll never get close to her or you attempt to find out anything about her family. You not approach anyone can associate with her. And if you even try to someone attack her… By God here present, I swear I will download two chargers in your putrid face, but only after I hit you so much that I would need help to raise my fists. ¿Understood?

\- Y-yes- He trembled.

\- And to put you in perspective, I spent 15 years in prison, fighting with prisoners all the time. I have extremely powerful and dangerous contacts. Meddle with my family, and forget about your life. ¿It is understood?

\- Y-Yes- He muttered, terrified.

\- ¿¡It is understood!?- He pressed the gun against his face.

\- ¡Yes! ¡Yes!- He trembled as frightened dog.

\- ¡Go away and disappear! ¡Walk!

You saw Daniel running toward his car, with a urine stain running down his leg. In a few seconds, he had disappeared into the night.

You realized that had assembled a swirl of prostitutes and gang members around, all with a safe distance. Even scared, you saw Samuel putting the safe on his gun, put it in the belt and turn to look at you, with his usual gentle eyes filled with worry. Your Sam.

Excited by the commotion, you came to hug him, hard.

\- Samy- Your moan in his neck.

\- My princess… Sweetie…- I hug you with equal force, stroking your hair- Calm… I’m here… Nothing will happen, I swear…

\- Thank you- Your mumbling.

\- Is nothing… My precious- He kissed your cheek several times- I love you… I love so much…

All your doubts, fears and thoughts settled like a regiment. You took his face with your hands, kissing his lips tightly, with a mixture of thirst, despair, fear and happiness. His mouth immediately gave you back all this amalgam of feelings, while he hugged your waist and he breathed in relief of having you again.

\- I love you- You said between kisses- I love you, Samy, I love you… Stay with me, please forgive me… Do not go…

\- I’ll never leave- He kept kissing- Never… Never my love, never…

For a while you stay with him, kissing him like never before, recognizing and accepting the reality: You love him madly and you wanted everything but you stay away from him. Hardly if you had know him two weeks ago, but you could not think of your life without him. Drake had become as indispensable as breathing.

You gently let kissing him, supporting your hands on his chest, watching his eyes on yours, happy and relieved. You felt him caress your cheeks with both hands, your soul melting with his tenderness.

\- Come home ¿Yes?- He said, still deeply looking at you.

You smiled, because in your mind, your home would everything where you were with him.


	17. Chapter 17

You walked with Sam to his car, not far away, taking his hand. During the journey he commented you that he had been watching you at night, just to make sure you were okay. You liked to know that, especially because now you’d see him as if were a huge guardian angel that could become a demon, only to protect you.

You could not avoid pushing him against the car once arrived, and kiss him deeply, with a love that was becoming in lustful desperation. Drake kissed and fondled you, before smiling broadly and open up the car door.

\- Ohhh…- You complained, you wanted to keep doing.

\- Not here, honey- He leaned on the car roof, looking at you dreamily- I will make love to you tonight, and in no way to be elsewhere than my bed.

\- Then yes- You smiled, entering.

Soon the two were driving to the dark and quiet streets of the city. You watched his attractive profile which at times it lit by streetlights and you started to need him. You saw him stop at a red light, more for respect for the laws than it really necessary. You took the hand he had in the gear lever and played with his fingers a moment. As he looked you, you placed that hand on your crotch, advantage you had a short skirt and you did not wear underwear.

You heard him grunting with satisfaction while his right hand gently touched the area that was wetter than he expected.

\- ¿You think you can make me finish before you get home?- You smiled.

\- ¿Is that a rhetorical question or you really doubt my abilities?

You gently laughed for a second, before feeling his fingers make gentle circles on your clit, transforming your smile in a delicate moan.

\- I’ll make you the love anyway- He smiled, advancing the green light and still touch you.

\- I will never deny that- You mutter.

You spread your legs, watching and enjoying him while he exchanged his eyes between the deserted streets and your silhouette that used twisted with pleasure. Samuel had not even chosen by getting too inside you, was only giving slow and soft around your clitoris, was hard and tense. You saw smile broadly when a groan escaped from your lips, as if he was celebrating his victory.

Another red light. You took advantage to pass your hand over his crotch. Are like you supposed, hard as stone in winter.

\- ¿You know we’re halfway?- He purred.

\- ¿Seriously?- Your moan.

You really mattered very little in reality. Your mind was too focused in how good you feel his fingers gently walk you in such small portion. You know that he was doing particularly slowly, but still, that fascinated you.

You ignored the way, only you thought about touching your own body and stroking his strong arm that seemed to disappear in the confines of your crotch. It was shockingly perverted, you could hear the sound of his wet fingers rubbing with a little more firmness, while he was driving with tranquility and security of always.

\- Sweetie- He growled- Put reverse ¿You want? My hand is a little busy.

You had no idea that you were at home. You crudely grope the gear lever to put it in reverse, moaning as possessed.

You heard he stopped the car and turned off the engine.

\- By God that is difficult to drive with this erection- He commented, watching you- Are you able to make me cum only listening you to moan.

A loud groan came out of your mouth. Instead of accelerating, he was doing it more slowly. Your sensitivity was taking you to climax, so your body began to move, looking more friction, more speed. You were too much on the limit. And Samuel seemed to notice.

He dug his fingers on your clit, placing all the strength and speed possible. You screamed his name only once, before groaning loudly, as if you were hurting. You clung to the seat, with withe eyes, trembling and putting your waist hard as a rock.

Softly you came from another world, agitated and breathless, by staying still, dead on the seat, with legs open. A tremor ran through you when you felt that Drake took off the fingers of your pussy, and saw him put them in his mouth, suckle greedily and even lick them like ice cream, smiling.

\- ¿What?- He smiled, even with his tongue hanging out, seeing your eyes.

\- You are amazing…- You breathed- Give me a moment… I can’t walk now.

You sighed, leaning on the headrest. You could feel Drake caressed your cheek and neck with the back of his fingers, very gently, what made you smile. You looked him askance, looking at his sweet look, so full of affection. You took his hand and kissed long.

\- Come- He opened the door- I’m dying in wish, I can’t stand anymore.

You laughed softly, lowering the car. You were surprised to see him move slightly toward you and stamp slightly against a wall to kiss you passionately.

\- You have bewitched me, damn you- He grunted, smiling.

You laughed again, as he leaned his forehead to yours and take your hands.


	18. Chapter 18

You still laughed softly all the way into the apartment of Samuel. He did not finish closing the door behind him, when he took your face to kiss you. That way of kissing so amazing in him and that much good make to you. His lips taste yours, his tongue poking and rubbing yours, one of his hands on your head, pushing you a little closer to him. You could feel his sweet taste of desperation colliding with his attempts to continue kissing.

You low your hand and started to unbutton his belt, feeling him smile. You took your time to undress him and get naked, always kissing, always touching. You rub the skin of his body, all that which you wanted, especially his gunshot wounds they added that much appeal to him, and his tattoo, which you could not stop kissing.

Drake lay you in his bed, kissing your entire body, gently biting and licking your skin, fondling and sucking your breasts.

\- Sweetie…- He whispered with one of your nipples in his mouth- I have to taste you…

You smiled with reddened skin. You knew what he meant. You saw sinuously down to directly suck your pussy with a monumental thirst. You moan at the incredible sensation of his mouth and tongue exploring you in each fold.

\- Samy…- You moaned, stroking his hair- Samy… Please… Make love to me… please…

He go up slowly to kiss you again. Your open your legs received him and you emit a soft exclamation to feel his penis hard and hot enter firmly.

\- Honey…- He slightly raised his arms and looked at your eyes- How good this feels, by God…

\- Samy…

Samuel began to move, very gently, stuck in your eyes, concentrate on each and every one of your reactions. You caressed his neck and cheek, delighting yourself.

\- I know…- He muttered- I know that our first encounter was something… slipshod… but… my love… Your pussy feels so amazing now…

\- It is because… I desire you…

You heard him grunting softly in response, as he bent down, hugged you and began to kiss your neck and increase the speed. It was close, intimate, and that fascinated you. You touch amply his back with your hands until your arms are shackled to his waist, hugging him, making sure he not separate from you.

His softness was so delicious that you could feel your own pussy beating of desire and contracting every time he rub his cock and his skin rubbed against yours.

You did not need to say anything. Little by little began to make it stronger, firmer, both moaning and sweating, accompanied by the rhythmic sound of noth breathing.

\- Samy… Samy…- Your moan- ¡You’re gonna make cum! ¡More!

He got up with his arms hitting his waist against yours, hearing the meat crashing frantically as he puffing.

\- Want to see you- He growled- I want to see your beautiful face cumming for me, precious…

\- God- You trembled- You are… are just in the point…

\- I love you… I love you…

\- I… love you too… do not stop…

Beyond the extraordinary feeling that Samuel was ripping in your hot and wet pussy, is added the exquisite image to see him so close, his skin soaked in sweat, with the muscles of his arms marked by force and the movement of his chest and stomach every time he moved his waist. His desperate eyes, his half-open mouth, his messy hair, the grunts that were increasing their volume.

Your moans began to tremble. You nailed your fingers in the sheets while your breathing became irregular and your soul stiffen. As a reply, Drake stared you, focused on you, increasing the speed with which he hit you with his hot cock.

Your back is curved and you stuck your head on the pillow, feeling an explosion as delicious as never before. A long moan came desperately to your throat, that accompanied your wobbly legs until slowly your ecstasy over. You stayed complaining pleasantly, seeing that he was puffing like a race without stopping.

You placed your hands on his neck and waist, watching him with the same intensity that he, listening fussing and grunting.

\- God, God…- He groaned as wounded- I love it… ¡I don’t want to stop!

\- Samy…- You looked at his eyes.

\- My love…

You saw him give stronger thrusts, moan more and longer until a powerful guttural sound make him tremble slightly, tensing his whole body. You could feel his dick inside you, palpitating, and the hot liquid fill you, while his body relaxed with mild spasms.

Only took a moment to him to return from the clouds of pleasure. He quickly bent down to you, kissing deeply.

\- That has been…- He murmured in your mouth, agitated- The best… of my damn life… Lord… I love you… I love you darling…

\- And I love you… Samy…

Samuel was lying practically on above you, hugging, hiding his face drenched in sweat on your neck, while you caressed his back and kissed his shoulder.

With a simple movement he rolled to his back, without letting you go, leaving you over him.

You laughed softly while you cuddle in his strong arms and you stayed hearing his heart still rampant, accompanied by one of his long satisfied sighs.

For a moment both stood still, smiling, feeling that both souls had grown and had mixed with the largest joy.


	19. Chapter 19

For several minutes both stood still, silent. You arranged, supporting your chin on his chest, watching his eyes, delighting to see you reflected in those coffees gems. Both sighed in unison, without calculating it, laughing about it.

Samuel moved a little, to kiss your lips repeatedly, in a sweet and loving way. You took his hand in response, interlacing the fingers.

\- Thank you- You whispered.

\- No idea why, but you’re welcome…

\- But all, silly… Help me, protect me, love me…

\- A monumental effort- He said with gentle sarcasm, stroking your back.

\- No matter how big or small, nobody else has done it for me.

\- People are silly, honey… You deserve all the good possible love. And with that thought, I must also thank you.

\- ¿Why?- You laughed.

\- For this… By loving me and listen to me… For the lunch with your mother, by Noa…

\- I’m a Christmas tree, I come with all the trimmings.

\- ¿Can I suggest something?

\- I hear you…

\- If in a month, we continue as now… ¿Can I be the father of Noa?

\- Almost already you are ¿Don’t?

\- You don’t understood me…

You looked him thoughtfully. You could feel the hand that had interlace your fingers, now stroked one of yours. Specifically the ring finger. You got it. You got it completely, while you felt your eyes wet.

\- Hey- He rubbed your back- Just relax… We need a month for that.

\- All right- You laugh excited- Will see in a month.

\- Good. Good. ¿You are going to work today?

\- Yes- You inspired deeply.

\- Put the alarm, then I’ll take you home.

Send you to set the alarm was also a pretext to accommodate the sheets and pillows which had been jumbled as in bed had been a battle.

When you came back to lie beside him, Drake clothed you, then hug you firmly, kiss your forehead several times and sit still, his face close to yours and stroking your hair. A soft sound of satisfaction out of your lips, feeling you’d sleep so well as never before.

Had not gone half a minute when you heard to Samuel mutter something, almost inaudible, a soft song that never left his closed lips. It was extremely nice to hear, with his deep tone.

\- ¿Are you humming a lullaby?- You smiled.

\- Maybe… I’m practicing…

\- Noa no longer need lullabies…

\- I know. You do. ¿Don’t you relax?

You could not lie, not him. The truth was you wanted to hear that song on his chest, every night, all the time.

\- Yes…- You sighed- A lot…

\- Rest well, sweetie…

\- You too, love…

The soft sound cradled you immediately, falling into a powerful dream in his arms.

It was Monday afternoon when you met your mother on the banks of the neighborhood. You sent your son to play with other childrens, while you sat next to her and taking hers hands, willing to update her with something as important as what happened hours ago.

\- ¿Mmmmmm?- Felicia looked at you, suspicious- I have no the vision of when I was young, but darling, you are radiant and your hands are particularly warm… ¿Something to tell me?

\- Jeez… Mom- You looked her- You were so right…

\- I’m always right… You must be more specific.

\- With Samuel…

\- ¿Finally you accepted that you are dead of love for him?- She noticed something- ¡Ho Holy Heaven! ¡That’s why you’re radiant! ¡He made love with you!

\- ¡Mom!- You kept silent her, laughing- You will do the whole neighborhood hears it…

\- ¡Ho!- She exclaimed, taking her pendant of the Virgin- ¡Finally! ¡I told you, he was your man! ¡I told you! ¡Tell me everything!

\- ¡I will not tell my sex life with him, mom! ¡God! It’s okay to you have an open mind, but relax.

\- I know- She laugh sweetly- ¿What you can tell me?

\- I have not been with a better man. And… Do not tell Noa… But maybe in a month…

\- ¡Yes!- She clapped her hands before taking your face- ¡I’m so happy for you, my child! ¿Did he tell you, he loved you?

\- Yes…- You took her hands- I’ll tell you everything, don’t be scandalized.

\- It’s okay.

\- Promise me mom…

\- Yes, yes, I promise… Tell me.

And in the warm afternoon sun you told her everything that had happened the night before, your meeting with the biological father of Noah, how Samuel had protected you, his feelings, some things between the sheets, his promise to within a month. Felicia enjoy hearing these things. The love life of her daughter finally was having a channel. Finally she has a son in law. Finally his grandson would have a father to take care of him.


	20. Chapter 20

Days became weeks and you still enjoying the wonderful feeling of being the couple of Samuel. You will delight kiss him and hug him all the time, make love many times, bring him to your home for lunch homemade food, or even go out the four to eat somewhere by invitation of Drake. Your mother and son were delighted with him, and he had earned it.

Felicia take the luxury of spoil him a bit, and he spoiled Noa a little, buying necessary luxuries, as new clothes, shoes and school supplies. Samuel also spoiled you, because with his extra money, you could leave the streets for the first time in a long time.

Was less than one week for be fulfilled that month promises. You left work at midday, went through school and take Noa. You returned to your home with him, thinking, as usual lately, in your dear Sam.

You went through the neighborhood courtyard, hoping to meet your mother, but strangely, she was not there. You assumed had gone as usual, she was excited about playing cards with the other elders, so you told Noa that come up and wait. You walked to the house where they gathered, looking for her.

Noa was young, but besides to being very intelligent, you had already spoken him about these issues before, but repeat it, being already a truth, was nearly impossible. And he knew that everything was wrong. In one of your neglect, he took your phone and called the number of Samuel.

Drake saw that you called him, so he attended with all the energy ever.

\- Hi dear- Said the other side- ¿How are you?

\- ¿Sam?- Noa asked.

\- ¿Noa? Hi champion- He was a little confused- ¿What’s up?

\- I… I do not know… I think Moma need help.

\- ¿Help? ¿What happens? ¿Can you give me her?

\- Is in the bathroom… Is crying…

\- ¿Why?- He worried.

\- Because Nonna go to heaven…

\- Oh- Suddenly he was grieved- Noa… I’m on my way…

Samuel drove quickly to your house, seeing that people gathered in the courtyard of the neighborhood, so he hurried to climb to your apartment. He found Noa, standing at the door, on the outside, and he did not hesitate to crouch in front of him.

\- Hello Noa- He took his hands- Hey… ¿How are you? ¿What are you doing out here?

\- Moma’s on the phone… She asked me out…

\- ¿Let’s see how she is? ¿Yes?

\- Okay…

He walked slowly, watching you hang up the phone and lean on the table, with your face tinged from exhaustion and sadness.

You saw him, feeling a mixture of relief at having him around and despair of wanting to break into tears in his arms.

\- Sweetie…- He tried to hug you.

\- Don’t…- You stopped him- I am sorry… Not now… If you hug me, I tear down and I need to keep going for today… I sorry Samy.

\- It’s okay- He took your hand- I understand you.

\- I…- You looked Noa- Today will be impossible… ¿Can you take care of Noa today? I do not want him to the funeral, I do not want to have him that bad experience…

\- Yes of course… I can take him to Nathan and play with Cassie.

\- All right.

You’ll knelt in front of your child.

\- Noa…- You took his hands- Moma has to do many boring and horrible things today… You’ll stay with Samy ¿Yes?

\- Yes Moma- He lowered his face.

\- Whatever happens, remember that he has my number. Only be today, do not worry.

You took his head with long hair and kissed his forehead, hard.

\- I love you son- You mutter, trying to not cry- Do not forget that.

\- I love you too Moma…

You got up, watching Samuel nearby, gave you a short but affectionate kiss on your lips.

\- ¿Let’s go?- He looked at your son, trying to be positive, as he extended his hand.

Noa nodded, with little encouragement, holding his hand. Drake looked at you before leave, as if he could give you the necessary strength with his eyes.

Outside your department, he realized that the neighbors were piling up, surely the news that sweet old woman had died, had spread like a burning fuse. He moved with Noa in his hand, seeing that nobody stopped him to leave with the grandson of the deceased. It was obvious that everyone knew who he was.

In the courtyard, walking towards the car, Samuel decided to speak, to distract him.

\- ¿Did you have lunch?- He asked your son.

\- No…

\- ¿Is it okay if we eat to Uncle Nathan? ¿Or do you want to eat elsewhere?

\- Uncle Nate’s okay…

\- ¿Your mother told you that happens to people like Nonna?

\- Yes… She said that we all have a thread coming out of a closed box. As if we were toys with rope. And one day no more thread leave the box, and people run out of rope, and if one was good person goes to heaven. People who are in heaven watching over us from bad things.

\- Yes it’s correct…

\- ¿If we are like toys with rope, can not wound someone?- He looked at him.

\- Unfortunately not…

\- ¿How much thread I have?

\- Much, do not worry. While you’re healthy, you’ll have plenty thread- He Looked at him.

\- Nonna was healthy…

\- I know… But she was old…

Drake got in the car with him, who sat pensively in the back seat. He already knew enough Noa to know that the child suffered. He used to be a energetic and happy boy. Who were head down and silent was indicated that he should be more attentive to him.

Sighing, Samuel looked at the building, thinking of you and what you’d be suffering.


	21. Chapter 21

Elena opened the door of her house, slightly confused at seeing Samuel without you, and your son taken from his hand. Even worse, the look of both was not very effusive, so her quick mentality gave a glimpse that something was not very good.

\- ¿Are we too late for lunch?- Samuel asked.

\- A bit- Fisher said, letting both get in- But something left…

Nathan approached, also noting the somewhat listless atmosphere.

\- Noa, let’s wash your hands to eat- Elena said- ¿Yes?

\- Yes aunt Elena…- He walked with her.

Samuel sighed, looking at his brother.

\- Felicia…- He only said, denying.

\- Shit…- Nate murmured- ¿How is she?

\- ¿From what little I could talk with her? Enduring, destroyed.

\- ¿And you?

\- Better than those two- He arched his shoulders- You met her, Nathan… It’s hard not to adore her… Was…

\- Yes…- He patted his back- ¿A beer?

\- No… I pass… I just want smoking…- He started walking.

\- Just when you’re leaving it… What a moment…

Sitting at the table, the three adults observed the child eat in silence, without much appetite. After finishing he stood there, thinking, in his own world.

\- Sam…- Said your child in one time, looking him at his side.

\- Tell me.

\- ¿Gonzalo is going to die soon?

\- I do not know- He sighed- He is sick, yes, but it depends on him. If he take his medicines and kept happy, he may live many years. Try to make him feel good and that will help.

\- ¿Like the wig coming out of my hair?

\- Exactly- He brushed him a bit.

\- He is my best friend- He looked at the table- I do not want he die…

\- I know…

Not far away, in a crib, Cassie slept peacefully. Perhaps hunger had reached her body, or perhaps she had soiled her diapers, but the girl began to cry, so Elena stood to respond.

And listen to the baby mourn was a catalyst. Noa also began to cry, hard, rubbing his eyes.

\- My boy…- Samuel approached.

He gently lifted him and made him sit on his lap, face him, to hug him. Noa hugged his neck and he stood crying on his shoulder.

\- It’s okay- He rubbed his back- Cries as much as you need… I’m here…

For a while he still sat, swaying a little, cradling Noa, hearing him gradually calmed down, but that did not stop hug him.

\- I miss Nonna…- He muttered, long after, still on his shoulder.

\- I know…- Samuel kissed his head- Me too…

\- ¿What will Moma do?- He was separated a bit, rubbing his red eyes.

\- ¿What do you mean?- He looked at him.

\- She loved her very very much… ¿How she will do things?

\- Moma will need our help ¿Yes? We will distract her, help her with the house… And let her cry much to make her feel better. But it takes time. Slowly we all feel better.

\- She always looks happier if you’re close ¿Will you stay close?

\- Of course, yes… Remember that I love her as much as you love her.

Noa settled back into his chest.

On that day, the child was in that house, entertained by three adults and one baby, trying to cope with the loss. For the night, he stayed to sleep there, while Samuel returned home. He had received a message from you that you’d go there and it was more than obvious that you would need his presence.

He entered to his apartment, seeing you inside, walking down the living room, understandable since he had given you the key to his home.

To Drake was clear that you had not stopped all day and you really did not want to do. Your face was marked by exhaustion and grief, but your feet kept you going.

You not even had the energy to see him, you kept walking in the room, processing.

\- I hate funerals- You mutter, looking at the floor- There are so many people. She’s already dead ¿Why the hell have to do a show about that? In life no one visited her, hypocrites. Anyway… ¿How is Noa? ¿Did he ate something?

\- It’s okay- He was watching you- He ate, cried a little, when I went he had fallen asleep in the house of Nathan.

\- All right… Thank you.

\- ¿You’ve eaten something, honey?

\- No, I am not hungry… I think I just want to sleep a little… I’m very tired.

He followed your steps to the room. You mask and wall fell once you came near the bed. You knelt at the foot of the bed, holding the mattress, beginning to cry with all your strength. Samuel quickly knelt beside you, sitting on the floor, hugging and squeezing you in his arms.

\- It’s okay- He pressed you against his chest- Get it out… Get it out…

\- ¡Mom!- You cried in his arms.

You cried loudly, calling her, as if you could bring her to life, feeling pain in all parts of your soul and despair of not knowing what to do. You had lost your mother, your companion so many years, the sweetest woman you’d ever met.

The only good thing in that time was to feel the force and heat of Samuel, holding your body and soul with the same force, giving all the support he could give.

He will gently lifted you, to help you lie down in bed, even heartbreakingly crying, hugging and clothe you, trying to make a warm nest for your spirit worn by pain.

Curled up on his chest, after many and long minutes, your tears fell only slightly. The warmth of his body and his touch did that eventually you stay asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Samuel woke up slightly. The sky was still dark, but it was you that had awakened him. He will observed you a moment, realizing you were in some kind of nightmare, as though you had your eyes closed, your face looked uneasy and you moved imperceptibly.

He kissed your head, hard, as he called you. You woke up abruptly, slightly frightened.

\- ¿What?- You moved, disorientated- ¿Where?

\- Calm- He held your face- You had a bad dream.

\- I…- You breathed- I am sorry…

\- It’s okay, sweetie…- He stroked your arm- ¿You want to try to sleep again?

\- Samy…- You came near your face to his neck- ¿What would I do without you…?

His slow breathing helped you get back to sleep.

They were difficult weeks for you three. Had to endure the absenceof Felicia, and it promised to be a titanic task that never cease. Noa was still quite listless and despite being very intelligent, he had already begun to have trouble concentrating during school hours. Your poor work performance, product of physical and emotional exhaustion, have repercussions in that your boss decides order you not go back there. Partly it was almost a relief to leave a bad job like that, but now you had no money.

You were lucky that Samuel had accumulated a small sum thanks to his Works and with his help, at least you could survive a while. Even so, and after nearly two months of being his partner, you decided to give a small change, starting to leave the poor neighborhood.

The truth was that beyond having some known people and several friends of your son, the neighborhood will not add anything more. Your house was tiny, shabby, his rent was getting more expensive and to both brought them the terrible memory of your mother.

The solution was to move in, to home of Samuel. You’ve already been there enough times and the place was spacious and cozy. Nothing excessive, but it was much more than the cubicle of your home. Fortunately Noa tolerated the change quite well, except that every weekend he wanted to go to visit his friends, especially Gonzalo, who enjoyed a beautiful wig made with his hair.

You had talked seriously with Samuel and now the two sat in front of your child, in the living room.

\- ¿I broke something?- Asked your son, fearful.

\- No- Samuel laugh.

\- We want to talk to you about something important- You thought- You know very well that Sam and I we love each other ¿True?

\- Yes- Noa said- Are pure kisses.

\- It’s a way to see… The point is… ¿How to say it?- You thought a little more.

\- You always tell me Sam- Drake decided to help you- And it’s okay, you can keep calling me like that. But it’s okay if you decide to call me dad, daddy, or whatever you want…

\- ¿¡He’s my new dad!? - Noa jumped off the couch.

\- Even if Sam and I stopped loving us- You clarify- He agrees to be your father.

\- ¡I’ve got Dad!- He celebrate- ¡I’ve got Dad!

\- Well- You laugh- Go kiss your father ¿No?

Noa jumped off the couch to hug Drake, give a loud kiss on the cheek and keep hugging his neck like a koala.

\- Dad…- He repeated your son.

\- ¿What happen…- Sam thought for a moment- …son?

But the boy just stood laughing, happy for his new father.

\- ¿And?- You told Noa- ¿Happy?

\- No- He laugh.

\- ¿No? ¿Why not?

\- Why dad not kiss Moma.

\- It’s hard to kiss your mother you in the middle ¿You know?- Joked Samuel- You’re not transparent…

\- Okay.

Noa released him and stepped back enough, as measured with an invisible rule. Then he signaled, like if assemble two things.

\- Kisses- He ordered.

\- It’s an order of Captain- Samuel shrugged.

Smiling, you came a little to Drake, to kiss him gently, without haste or concern.

\- Wiiiiiiiii- Noa applauded- ¡Gonzalo will die of envy! ¡My new dad is better than his!

\- ¿How much do you celebrate?- Joked Samuel- ¡Go wash your hands to dinner! ¡Shu! ¡Shu!

The boy run to the bathroom, laughing, happy.

You looked at Drake, your man. He looked damn sexy with his suit of satisfied father. You hugged him tightly, around his waist and burying your nose in his fragrant tattooed neck, sighing.

He hugged you tight, kissing your hair and then resting his cheek on your head.

\- Thanks Samy…- Your murmur, closing your eyes- My life right now would be hell if not for you.

\- I disagree- He purred.

\- ¿You think so? I would be even in the street, I would have had to bear alone the death of mother, Daniel had taken my son.

\- Our son.

\- True- You laugh- I have to get used to that yet. But does not remove the veracity of the rest.

\- ¿You know where I would be?

\- ¿Where?

\- Here, alone, drinking beer, smoking as unfortunate, thinking about my loneliness, calculating wich street to go for company for a few hours. Not only you have benefits.

\- Mjm…- You sighed.

Noa back quickly and he stood watching both for a moment.

\- Kisses and hugs- He said- The dinner will getting cold.

Both laughed at the successful occurrences of the child.


	23. Chapter 23

You see Noa run to the door where you were, with his backpack. He stood in the doorway, as if waiting for the starting order. You already given him the typical talk of what to do or not do and he had already say goodbye to both, but he still waiting. And as you delay, he looked at you, confused.

\- Momaaaaa…- He complained.

\- ¿What?- You laugh- It’s fun to see you static.

\- Mmmmooommmmaaaa…

\- Go- You pushed him slightly.

He ran to the sidewalk, where waited the car that would take him home from Gonzalo, where he would spend the night. You saw him get on and say hello from within, before the vehicle move.

You closed the door slowly, when something pushed lightly you face against wood, ran his hands on your waist and hungrily kissed your neck.

\- There is only one bad thing with Noa- Samuel murmured in your ear- Almost left me no time or energy to make you love.

\- We are here about only three weeks… And we’ve done almost daily.

\- Almost- He sucked the lobe of your ear- But do it alone is much better…

\- True…- You feel his hands under your blouse, rubbing your breasts- You moan so good when we’re alone…

\- And you too…- He rubbed his bulge between your buttocks- ¿Strong or soft?

\- I do not know, Daddy, depends on you.

He turned you, to let your back to the door, close to your mouth and breathe hard.

\- ¿How did you… call me?- He groaned.

\- Daddy- You smiled- ¿You’re not that now?

\- Oh God… For some reason… tell me like that excites me so much…

\- ¿Do you want me to tell you Daddy in bed?- You started unbuckling his belt.

\- I beg you…- He swallowed.

\- ¿Daddy’s going to make it strong?

\- Daddy will give you everything you want…

Stumbling, undressing each other and filled with passionate kisses, walked difficultly to the bed. You don’t finished to lie face down when he climbed on top of you, slightly raising your waist and penetrating you with a firm and direct lunge.

\- God…- Your moan.

\- Tell me Daddy- He bit your shoulder- Please… call me Daddy…

\- Ho Daddy…- You trembled to feel him began to insert and remove his cock.

\- God…- He began to move faster- I’m… incredibly horny…

\- Samy…- You stroked his hair- I love having you like this… Hard Daddy…

You heard him snorting and grunting, while holding your waist and he began to move fast and firm. You felt him so desperate and delicious that your mind is blocked in only focus on his body, in his moans in your ear, in the way his hard dick entered your pussy. Drake was an incredible machine working exactly where produced more pleasure to you.

\- Look at you…- He growled- You don’t even move… Only moan… ¿Am I where you like it, right?

\- My God… Yes Daddy… Don’t stop…

\- ¿Was that… it was hard you had orgasms? ¿Mmmmm? You always cum with me…

\- Daddy…- You moan strong.

\- You onle needed Daddy…

\- I… I can’t believe… You… You’re making me come already… God…

\- ¡Come on!

He did it faster, more deliciously accurate. You clung to the sheets, screaming with pleasure, feeling the ecstasy shake your legs and your brain. You mutter a “Daddy” while you laughing gently in your cloud of pleasure. Samuel turned you, to let you face up and gently kiss your mouth.

\- You need more Daddy- He purred, climbing facing you and entering again.

\- Oh yes- Your delight- I love like this…

\- I know- He kiss your neck.

\- Strong Daddy- You grabbed his buttocks.

\- I want to see you- He lift slightly, again beginning to penetrate you, watching your eyes- I love to see you cumming.

You smiled as you heard your pussy engulf his cock, with sounds of meat and liquid. You loved have him over, in that way, so romantic as carnal. Your legs are chained to his waist as he rubbed your body with his free hand.

You see his eyes on you, concentrated, enjoying it as much as you were doing. In that time you knew that you never could have sex with another man. Never someone could make you feel like in that instant, in the delirium of pleasure, with the incredible feeling that were united rather than meat, the souls were one.

Of course, he made you reach to the orgasm, several times that night. As only Samuel knew and could do it.


	24. Chapter 24

Over the weeks, everything was improving gradually.

Elena had helped you to get a steady job that looked like nothing with your foul office in which you had been so long. Had a normal schedule, was not as stressful and demanding, and the salary was acceptable. It was not that you need money urgently, not with Samuel, but you did not want to depend on him completely, even more if you wanted to keep adding money to your child’s account.

It was another weekend, another Saturday, the typical day where Noa visiting his best friend and he left both alone. You were in bed, lying on the bare chest of Drake, who kept gently kiss your cheek and caress your hands. It was one of those nights where you knew he was zero sex, pure love. But your mind was elsewhere. He noticed it immediately.

\- ¿What are you thinking about, sweetie?- He kissed your cheekbone- It seems that your head is on another planet…

\- It's… a problem…

\- ¿Problem?- He look at you- Tell me then, we will solve it.

\- Is not solvable, that’s the problem… It was my… mistake- Your voice trembled- I did not think… pressure you like this… Put yourself in that situation…

\- Hey…- He took your face- Calm… ¿What is it? Tell it soon if scared you so much…

\- I’m pregnant- Your moan.

Samuel went limp, looking in your eyes, paralyzed. Little by little his eyes turned red and he started laughing, emotional.

\- ¿Y-you are not angry?- You confuse.

\- ¿What? ¡Ho my love!- He kissed you hard- ¡Oh my God! ¿Am I going to be a dad… again?

\- Y-yes… Well… This is yours…

He hugged you tightly, kissing your head.

\- My angel… My princess…- He smiled- Thanks… thanks…

\- What a relief- You smiled slightly- I thought I scare you away.

With one smooth motion, he turned you completely, leaving beneath him, back to bed. You saw him quickly down into your stomach and kiss your belly with loud kisses full of tenderness. Then he got out of bed, trotting slightly to the closet, rummaging something and coming back, lying on top of you again and kissing your mouth.

\- ¿You know?- He looked your eyes- With news like that, It would be a waste lose the opportunity.

\- ¿Opportunity for what?- You smiled caressing his cheek.

\- Well…- He rise up a hand and left a ring close to your face- To ask you marriage…

\- ¿W-what?- You stay in shock.

\- I’ll be a father twice, I love you, and you’re here… ¿Will you marry me and complete the combo for 50 cents?

\- B-but…

\- ¿What? ¿Did you think that I would be the father of Noa and nothing else?- He moved the ring before your eyes- Just say yes and officially will be the best day of my life… At least until he born… or she…

\- Hell yes- You hug his neck as kissed him passionately.

He laugh gently, kissing you, losing in that night, the ring between the sheets.

The following noon, both returned to stay seated in front of Noa, in the living room. But instead of fearing something, the child applauded.

\- ¿What?- Sam laugh- ¿Why did you clap?

\- Because always I sit here and you there- Noa pointed- They always say good things.

\- Perceptive- He pushed him gently.

\- Two things- You told him.

\- Wiiii- Applauded Noa.

\- First- You showed your hand with the ring- You know someone with one like this ¿Who?

\- Mmmmm…- He looked- Uncle Nate and aunt Elena.

\- ¿Why they have it?

\- Because they are spouses. It is a chain of love.

\- ¿So? - You moved your finger, waiting for him to understand.

\- ¡Chainy!- Noa jumped off the couch, screaming like an animal- ¡Moma married Dad! ¡Moma married!

\- ¡He is possessed!- Samuel threw himself into the couch, joking, holding him- ¡Call a priest!

Noa only stood laughing in the arms of his father.

\- Second- You laugh- ¿Do you remember the story of the seeds in the bellies?

\- Yes- He said- Like the upstairs neighbor… Which after do “plop” and it came out a baby.

\- And you more than once said you wanted a little brother or sister…

\- ¿¡Moma have seedy!? ¿¡Will I have a sister!?

\- O brother- Sam corrected.

Noa screamed again sharply before running towards you and hug your neck.

\- Remember- Sam said- In the weeks you’ll have to take care of your mother…

\- ¡I’ll be like a guardian angel ghost mixed with pirate!

\- ¿And how is that?- You Laughed.

\- I’ll be careful rascal.

You noticed Samuel laugh loudly.

\- ¿Can I welcome you to my sister?- Asked your son.

\- Sure- You stand up.

You see Noa approach carefully and give a gentle kiss on your belly.

\- Hello, little sister- He greeted with his hand- I’m Noa, your big brother. We’ll see in a long time, but I will comment you everything that happens out here, because in there it should be dark and confusing.

With a broad smile, you stroked the hair of your son. Drake approached, to kiss you softly, smiling as much as you.

Many dramas and many ups and downs in life, finally they arrived at a moment of peace and happiness. You had a home, a job, freedom, a renewed family and hope for a better future.

And all basically to Samuel, who had come to you for a night of carnal pleasures, that 10A wich had ceased to be a regular customer.

The End.


End file.
